Justice League Ladies - Operation Sucker Punch
by clardiabru3
Summary: Tired of their Justice League men not admitting their true feelings the ladies take the initiative to sock it to them. Pairings SMWW, BMZZ, VV, HGGL, FF,GABC, QH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Kal and Diana**

Diana, Zatanna, Shayera, Mari, Dinah, Helena and Beatriz were itching to leave the moment the monthly meeting was over as they needed to confirm the final details of what they were going to do today with Wally's eager assistance. They were now going to break the status quo on the men who were frustrating them all to no end. They had deep feelings for their prospective men but found them all to either be very resistant to taking that first step to unleashing their tight hold on their willingness to pursue relationships with the women.

Di and Zee had finally declared two months ago enough was enough and had collaboratively come together with the other five ladies incorporating Wally secretly to lay all their cards on the table. Thus Opeation Sucker Punch was born. This was their way to wake the sleeping giant or in Wally's excited eyes "lay the smackdown" on their stalling or stagnant men. Diana had started to notice that the men that she and her friends respectively wanted a relationship with or who were currently in a relationship in seemed to be as depressed as she was.

They had planned to wield their surprise at the annual Justice League Christmas party but a prime opportunity arose when Bruce Wayne advised he would be throwing a party to honour the Justice League for all their hard work in a week. It was decided to hold it on the Watchtower to ensure identities were protected and in case of any emergencies that took place. The ladies convened in Diana's room after the announcement and agreed they were ready and to go for it.

Listening to J'onn list the agenda for the meeting Diana started to reflect on what had brought her to this potentially life changing day...

Kal had admitted his feelings to her six months ago after his divorce from Lois had been finalised but had said that he did not feel worthy of her, they would never work out in the long run and that they may as well save each other the heartache. He told her that he was in love with her and had been from the very moment they met but circumstances and timing had conspired to ensure they were kept apart. She was furious with him for not even giving them a chance but decided that yelling and screaming at him was not the way to starting a relationship with him, Athena's wisdom told her to retreat and concede defeat and rethink a better more solid strategy to winning his heart and their happiness.

So she had agreed with him and said if that was what he wanted then so be it, he seemed very surprised at her quick acceptance but slowly nodded his confirmation. She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek in a chaste sisterly manner though she was far from feeling that way and said they were best friends and that was enough for her too. She saw in his eyes that it was definitely not what _he_ wanted but decided until he freely came to her and admitted that they were meant to be, _she_ was not going to push the issue.

The slow but inevitable decline of his marriage with Lois had been painful, bitter and exhausting for the Man of Steel who would have become a hermit if not for Diana, Ma, Bruce, J'onn and all his friends at the Justice League. Diana had been instrumental in his not quitting the Justice League for good, refusing to accept his resignation when he tendered it at that fateful founder's meeting. They had all watched him become more and more withdrawn from the confident, happy, easygoing Superman to being abrupt, arrogant and brooding more often than not, and on missions he was starting to become more aggressive to the point of almost killing Grundy in their last mission.

Diana had tried time and time again to talk to him but he kept brushing her off, albeit more politely then he did with everyone else. Bruce he just ignored and walked away, the others he just shrugged and told them nothing was wrong as his eyes glowed red, at which point said party excused themselves quickly. Which is why they were now in the founder's boardroom, Diana and Bruce knew this was going to make or break them but it needed to be done to break the tension that was palpable among the other team members who were starting to refuse going on missions with Superman because they were afraid he might turn on them.

_A week ago_

J'onn decided to start, "We are here to debrief today's mission-"

Clark groaned and rolled his eyes. All eyes of the remaining members widened, surprised at this unusual display and from Superman of all people.

Diana's temper flared at his insolence, deciding to cut to the chase in a voice cold as ice she said, "Something to say Kal?"

Clark visibly flinched and turned to her, "_Excuse me?_"

"Has your super hearing suddenly stopped working, or has it now become selective?", she asked sarcastically. Five sudden intakes of breath were heard.

"Whatever you have to say Diana, just say it", Clark was starting to get very angry.

"Kal, you are not yourself lately, you are starting to scare everybody to the point that some leaguers are swapping shifts when they are rostered with you. You refuse our help or talk to anybody about your problem, preferring to keep it all to yourself. But it is doing you no good and affecting those around you."

"Do you all feel this way?", he looked around the table, as they all nodded slowly, "Fine then" he stood up "I hereby tender my resignation immediately as you have all deemed that I am unfit to continue as a member of the Justice League" and made to walk away. This time there were six sudden intakes of breath.

Diana stood up eyes narrowing, "I never figured you for being a coward"

This time five jaws dropped to the ground. Superman looked like he was about to launch himself at Diana. But her next words took the wind right out of his sails.

"We are all sorry for what happened with Lois. I am sorry that I have not been the best friend you have needed to help you through this. We are all trying to help you but you have shut us all out. So why don't you take a few days, a week even, we can cover for you. Use the time to cry a river, build a bridge and then GET OVER IT. We already have a Batman so stop acting like him. We need our Superman back, I need my best friend back. The league and the world need you. I refuse to accept your resignation. But if you decide to continue with it and walk away, then you and I have nothing more to say to each other", she then walked out of the room.

A lengthy silence followed as everyone was still in shock over what had just taken place. Clark dropped back into his chair heavily, guilt ridden at what he had become and what he had done to those around him, but mostly for the hurt he had heard in Diana's voice and seen in her eyes. He had hurt his best friend and the woman he loved more than life.

"In light of the circumstances we should adjourn this meeting until tomorrow when we can all meet again", J'onn calmly stated.

Everyone present nodded.

"Clark, I also agree with Diana and will not accept your resignation, but if you are adamant in leaving then we will not stop you. Know though the door will always be open if you should decide to return", Bruce, Shayera, John and Wally all nodded together in confirmation.

Everyone left the meeting room without another word. Clark immediately left for his Fortress to mull over everything. He had taken a few days to isolate himself and really take a good look at his life and realised he had become somewhat of a grumpy hermit. He looked into his heart and realised he did not want to leave the Justice League or more importantly Diana. He had also come to the conclusion that he deserved to be happy and that happiness included being with Diana.

Kal tuned J'onn out as his eidetic memory allowed him to absorb the pages of information to review later. He was looking at Diana who though was looking at J'onn he knew was not here as her eyes had a faraway look. He mentally smiled at her beautiful face and wished they were somewhere private so he could let her know he wanted to be with her. They were best friends and had been for a long time and he had fooled himself into thinking that he was happy with that. Well now he was going to change that and throw caution to the wind, Diana's love was what he wanted and for once in his life he was going to be selfish and go for what HE wanted and take the happiness he deserved. He just hoped Diana felt the same way, he knew though he was in the fight of his life to win her heart and he was willing, ready and able to win.

He decided to tell her the night of Bruce Wayne's party and began to mentally prepare for the arguments Diana no doubt would throw at him. He smiled he really owed her a lot as she had done so much and sacrificed so much for _him_. He paused for a moment and contemplated this and his smile widened as he realised that all her actions were that of a woman who loved him deeply. He then frowned, hoping against hope that he was not wrong or had done anything to potentially ruin it for them. He blinked and remembered where he was, he turned his attention back to J'onn.

Diana sighed hoping that this would finally knock some sense into Kal's thick Kryptonian skull for she was losing hope that he would ever want to be more than the best of friends. If after Operation Sucker Punch he still refused to change his mind she would concede defeat and painfully but slowly move on with her life. She prayed to every God and Goddess she knew that this would not be the case. Bracing her shoulders and mentally shaking herself back into warrior mode she prayed the meeting would end soon so she could start getting ready.

_Bring it on!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: WOW everyone... thank you for reading I have had an overwhelming response which makes me proud to finally have put this up. I own none of the characters from DC or the JL or JLU series. I am just developing them as I feel the character in my head and heart. Your reviews are very much appreciated and criticism will only make my stories better. Thank you so very much one and all. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

Bruce and Zatanna

They had all secretly met every day since Diana and Zee had advised them of their plan. From making excuses of sparring together, assisting Zee with her latest show, helping Diana with setting up the orphanages nationwide in her newest project Home for the Children, attending Mari's fashion shoots, shows or media events, to Ladies night out clubbing to unwind.

These had effectively put a lot of questions to rest but their men had their suspicions something more was going on. Each male hero had realised something was off when the woman they were dating or secretly in love with suddenly started being evasive and avoiding them. They decided to question them to find out more. They decided to approach their women separately to try and obtain the information from them.

**_Ten days ago_**

"Zatanna", Batman growled at her in the commissary where he found her enjoying a cup of coffee before she was to do monitor duty.

Zee was deep in thoughts of him and did not hear him. She was daydreaming about being married to him with two beautiful children and all the joy it would have. She remembered when she had first met him and how she had instantly had a crush on him as she watched him work with her father. As they grew up her crush turned into attraction then to love. She had been in love with Bruce for years.

The _real_ Bruce that is, not the Batman, not Bruce Wayne but just Bruce. They had spent many talks together enlightening each other of their dreams and what their life goals were. Zee knew everything there was to know of Bruce, the darkness he shrouded himself in to block out the pain. But she still loved him and hoped he would give them a chance. The one time he allowed her in when she was 19 had started off wonderfully. He had shown her a world she never thought she would see and a love she knew he had in him. Her father had been overjoyed for them both as he loved Bruce like a son. Then it all went to hell.

Ra's Al Ghul had gotten wind that John Zatarra was training Bruce and was livid because only _HE_ was to train Bruce and no one else. Bruce had left Ra's behind and his heartbroken daughter Talia when he had found out their plan to have him take over the family empire. What he had seen was not to his liking and he would never betray his parents' memory that way. So he had John killed while Bruce and Zee were at the mansion having dinner and had left a note pinned to his body saying "You should have taken _my_ offer". Zee had been inconsolable for weeks clinging to Bruce as her only lifeline from losing herself in grief. Bruce could not handle the pain in her eyes thinking to himself that she blamed him. But Zee knew it was not his fault and kept reassuring him of this, in spite of her pain.

Batman had gone on a manhunt for those who had taken John's life so cruelly. He had found them and had them thrown in jail after beating all of them senseless. For one split second he had seen John's face and wanted to kill them all, then Zee's face appeared telling him it was not his fault. He quashed the thought and then began to pummel them mercilessly. He then tied them all up and called Commissioner Gordon to pick them up. He had decided then and there that he could not be with Zee as the darkness he lived in was too cruel and unforgiving for her.

He had returned to the mansion to find her asleep in his bed, he had stayed in costume and gently shook her awake. Zee had woken up slowly and gently smiled at him. Before he lost his nerve for adding to her pain he calmly told her they were not meant to be and she was better off without him. Zee's smile disappeared and her sad eyes dropped to her hands, when she raised them again there was only disappointment. She quietly got out of his bed and gathered her belongings. She walked up to him and said "For what it's worth Bruce you are wrong. But this is what you want and I won't push you," shrugging her shoulders, "It's better to have tried and failed then to have never have tried at all".

With that she kissed his cheek, "Goodbye Bruce" and walked out of his life.

_"Zatanna"_, Batman repeated a little louder this time, snapping his fingers in front of her face to snap her out of her reverie.

Zee blinked a few times and jumped slightly to see Batman standing there, "Bruce?"

"What are you all up to?" getting straight to the point as always in his usual brunt manner.

_Good old Bruce, never messing around…oh how I wish he would mess around with me…_

"Could you be a little more specific….all?...who's all?", she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Diana, Wally and you…what are you three planning?", he glared at her.

Zee rolled her eyes, "Why do you want to know?, it is not Justice League business".

"You three together does not bode well"

"_Excuse me?!...who the hell do you think you are?", _Zee snapped, she could not believe his accusation she wanted to take her top hat off and beat him over the head with it, but this was her favourite hat and she knew it would hurt her more than him. Maybe she could put a hex on him to become butt ugly, a toad, or a rodent.

"You do not want to be with me and I am have come to accept that but you persist in wanting to know what I do with my life? What a hypocrite!", this had the eyes of his cowl widen as he stepped back, "Well guess what Bruce, you have no right to ask me anything so take you and your bloody bat circus and GET LOST!"

"Zee….", he began cautiously.

"NO!...no more Zee, I am no longer that little girl whose pigtails you used to pull or followed you around like a lovesick puppy when we were young. I am a woman who thought she was in love with you and wanted to be with you so we could work together in fulfilling your mission. But you know WHAT…you are an arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted pig…you won't take the light I am offering to balance your life saying you will drag me down and hurt me. But yet you will frolic freely with that whore of a cat who keeps you in the shadows blinded to the light in the world. Well good luck to both of you, because I have had ENOUGH. You can both rot in hell for all I care. You say we can stay friends but friends don't hurt each other and that is what you have done to me time and time again and I keep coming back because I convinced myself you will accept sooner or later that you NEED me. Well guess what…I have now accepted I…don't….need….YOU. You are now on a need to know basis and what Diana, Wally and I do with ourselves outside of league business….YOU…DO…NOT….NEED….TO…KNOW!", this final statement she had made after standing up and making the point by poking him in his kevlar covered chest.

"Zatanna…" he tried again in his Bruce Wayne voice.

Grabbing her hat off the table and now cold cup of coffee, she made her way over to the bench, threw the contents out and placed it in the dishwasher, ignoring him.

"Goodbye Bruce", she spat out and stomped out of the commissary.

Bruce feeling ashamed and guilty at evoking her tirade was staring at the entry where she had just left, "Well that could have gone better", and then remembering her words and the overwhelming waves of hurt that had come off of her, "Damn it" turned and strode out of the commissary and heading in the opposite direction. He pulled out what appeared to be a pocket organiser, it was what he used to see the location of all members on the Watchtower he found Zee in Diana's room he breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was with the best person to help her at the moment, needing to think over everything she had said he left the watchtower and returned to the batcave.

Meanwhile, Zee had headed straight to Diana's quarters where she had burst into tears and collapsed into Diana's arms when she had opened her door.

"Oh Zee, what has he done this time? Want me to go punch him for you? No holds barred?", Diana had easily lifted Zee's slight body into her arms and sat her on the bed, immediately sitting next to her and hugging her as Zee wept miserably onto her shoulder.

"He.." _sniff _"is such.." _sob _"a pig of a" _hiccup _"man, but I still" blew her nose on the tissue she conjured up, which then promptly disappeared, " love him", and then she wailed miserably again into Diana's bare shoulder.

Diana's heart twisted at the pain in Zee's voice and knew she needed to get this out of her system, _"J'onn?"_

_"Diana?"_

_"Something unfortunate has come up and Zee is not able to do her shift tonight, can you-"_

_"It's covered Diana, I have nothing to do tonight so I can do it for her"_

Diana's answering sigh of relief was not heard in the room over Zee's crying but J'onn felt it nonetheless, "Thank you so much, J'onn I will let Zee know she owes you one" she communicated back.

_"Tell Zatanna to grab the Bat by the ears and give him an ultimatum to allow her to find the peace she seeks and we will be even"_

Diana smiled knowing that J'onn would be the only person to know what was going on in their lives, being the best telepath they knew. She suddenly frowned.

_"No doubts Diana, you can all pull this off! They won't know what hit them. I am going to get myself a front view seat for this, I can't wait!" he chuckled._

The radiant smile on her face and sudden lift to her shoulders made her turn to Zatanna.

"Zee?...Zee, listen to me….calm down…..stop….stop crying….Zee for goodness sake listen…that's better…we are both beautiful, strong, intelligent, independent women right?"

Zee looked up at her with tear stained cheeks and confused eyes.

_"Right?"_

Zee nodded slowly, "Uh huh, but Di-"

"No Zee, no more, we will go ahead with the plan and give it our all, because if we fail then it is on them not us. Our hearts have been given to two men who are powerful, commanding, leaders in both respects, intelligent and self-sufficient in their own ways, but they are both as stupid as each other when it comes to affairs of the heart. I am tired of leaving them to make the decisions when it comes to pursuing a relationship with us, now is the time to let them drop their balls and be men where it counts…", Diana stopped as Zee had suddenly convulsed into fits of laughter, "Zee?"

Catching her breath and still giggling slightly, "Sorry Diana, it was the visual that came into my head when you said drop their balls," to which she bent over and began anew in her merriment.

Diana cocked her head to the side and a slow smile came to her face as she too pictured that, she started to snicker and a short time later both women had collapsed on the bed clutching their sides attempting to calm the storm of their laughter.

"That felt so good and we both needed it, didn't we Di?"

"Yes we did, feeling better now?"

"Yes Diana, let's get down to business shall we?"

"Let's do this", Diana stated with a classic Wally fist pump in the air and then she and Zatanna jumped and high-fived each other giggling. Zee left feeling better and with a determination in her eyes that Operation Sucker Punch would be a success come hell or high water.

_"J'onn?"_

_"Diana?"_

_"Thank you my friend"_

J'onn smiled, _"Anytime, Diana"._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful people who have read my story to date, I am very grateful to you all. Nothing like an appreciative audience to get the creativeness flowing. I do not own any of the characters but have used my love for the JL and JLU series to add bits and pieces to tie them all together. Please review as my stories will only get better from them. I must make mention of the one review that humbled me the most...Hellacre13 thank you so much, your review was like being praised by a best selling author. Your stories were the first I read and fell in love with and made me addicted to FanFiction. To all my other reviews your icing on the cake will ensure the story will not take forever to progress. Thank you all kindly. Enjoy the next offering.**_

Chapter 3

Greg and Mari

**_A week before the party_**

Mari had just returned from a mission with Vigilante, Shining Knight and Atom Smasher which had ended with them all covered in clay, care of ClayFace. He had been subdued and arrested but not without a fight and that had turned into an all-out clay bath for all of them. She still had clumps in her hair and she could not wait to jump in her shower to wash it all away and then get some much needed rest for her early fashion shoot tomorrow morning in New York.

They had all just stepped off the transporter and she was heading towards the monitor room to file their report as she had taken to doing when paired up with any of her three teammates since her break up with John as she knew they always were eager to avoid the mundane paperwork associated with reporting mission details. When she suddenly felt a gentle hand on her arm halting her progress.

"If you will permit me fair lady, I will gladly relieve you of report duties today. You must go post haste and bathe yourself of that filth that we all had to be subjected to. I am happy to delay my own bathing time for you"

She turned to face him with a brilliant smile on her face, which Sir Justin was not immune to and he blushed becomingly.

"Well the report ain't goin' to write itself from there Sir Justin, so why don't ya' get goin' and do it?"

"Vig!" exclaimed Mari whilst punching his arm for effect.

"Owww, Mari, dagnabit-"

"Don't you dare start, Greg-"

"Ahem, I will just excuse myself to the Monitor womb and complete my task, I bid both of you a goodnight", Justin excused himself hurriedly away from the pair who now stood glaring at each other.

"Justin?", Mari called out

"Yes, milady?"

"Thank you"

He smiled and bowed to her, "For you milady, anything".

"Get gone, you two-bit hussler-"

"Greg!" Mari yelled followed by another punch, this time to his chest and then she screamed in his face "Damn you", at which point she turned on her heel and stormed out of the hangar too furious to speak to him.

She was furious because she knew he was jealous, hell she had even brought it on by openly flirting with Justin and Adam on their mission trying to show him that she did not need him. He was resolute in not pursuing a relationship with her because he thought he was the rebound relationship as she and Green Lantern had only broken up a month ago. _Idiot._

Well, she was over John, in fact she had come to realise that her feelings for John were nothing compared to what she felt for Greg. She had been angry at John for ignoring his true feelings but she was more angry at herself for holding onto someone she knew was still in love with his ex. She thought they could both get past that, but Shayera's return spelled the inevitable. She had felt she had found a kindred spirit in Greg when they first became friends after their Hunter's moon mission together and admitted an attraction to him when she first saw him. But being with John she did not acknowledge those feelings. Until their breakup and she had leant on Greg more than anyone else as she felt safe with him and he had been there for her.

She had fallen in love with him when he had sung for her at a karaoke bar he had taken her to after another mission they had been paired up on, to help unwind and forget about her breakup the week before. He had sung, "For the first time" by Kenny Loggins and listening to the words it slowly dawned on her that that was exactly how it happened with him. She had smiled at him with tears shining in her eyes from the emotion that threatened to explode from her chest for him. But she knew she had to tread carefully with Greg. She knew that Operation Sucker Punch would knock his boots off, she was hoping enough to have him finally agree to start dating and see if they had a future together. She wanted him and one way or another she was going to get him.

Greg knew how Mari felt she had told him enough times but he didn't think she was ready to give him her entire heart. With Greg it was all or nothing with Mari because he would be the same with her. He did not want her for a short time, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He had wanted to punch John in the face every time he saw Mari looking hurt, but he had restrained himself for her sake. He knew she needed to handle their relationship with no interference from anyone. All he could do was be there as her friend whenever she needed to vent or cry about her situation. He didn't know how much that would change his life.

He had fallen instantly in love with her when he first arrived on the Watchtower, having been recruited by Batman and accepted by the founding members after the Thanagarian invasion. He had been captured and tortured by the Thanagarians and left for dead. He had a score to settle with them and he knew one day he would.

Batman had approached him one night at the hospital he was recovering in. Sick and tired of being confined he had snuck out slowly but painfully to the rooftop to have a rare but sanity required cigarette. He had quit cold turkey 5 years ago but after all he had been through he desperately craved one. So there he was enjoying his second cigarette when he heard a slight fluttering behind him. Instinctively he turned around reaching for his six shooter gun at his hip, forgetting he was in a hospital gown. His hand instead had grabbed the section of the gown with the cigarette packet he had swiped from his hospital room-mate, he decided it was better than nothing. His eyes widened in shock when he came face to face with Batman.

"Smoking is bad for you"

"Partner after the time I've had I should have finished the packet"

"I know. You can't change the past but you can move on from it. I want you to join the Justice League."

"Now why would Bruce Wayne want me around the Justice League for?"

This time it was the eyes of Batman's cowl that widened with shock, " I don't know what you're talking about'

"Uh-huh sharpshooter sir, nothing these eyes can miss. Beggin' yer pardon but my daddy always taught me to pay attention to the finer details, and your jawline is a dead giveaway. But never you mind, your secret is safe with me"

Batman paused for a moment, "My instincts were right about you, I still want you to join us"

Stubbing out the half-finished cigarette he said, "Thanks Batman, but no thanks I work alone"

Batman smirked at that, "I do too, but there are times Greg when help is required"

Greg raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Batman?"

"You tell anyone and I will make you disappear for good"

"Like I said Bruce, your secret is safe with me"

"We could use your invaluable skills on the team, master marksman, skilled with the lariat, only one other person I know so far who shares that and she has a golden one. Excellent hand to hand combat technique and your weapons are state of the art. Though one question?"

"Fire away"

"Why trade in the horse for your motorcycle?"

"Warpath started to get spooked from the gunfire and would run away. You know how painful walking home in my cowboy boots would get? Plus….the most important thing"

"Yes?"

"Less clean-up for me. Warpath always left a nasty surprise at the scene, not so great when you need to make a quick getaway. My motorcycle is not as responsive but low maintenance especially at feeding time"

Batman's lips quirked slightly at Greg's humour, "Join the League and I will take care of your cycle maintenance costs and-"

"Stallion"

"Excuse me?"

"My cycle is called Stallion in honour of Warpath. Warpath jnr or Warpath II just doesn't have the same ring, I reckon"

"Vigilante", Batman growled.

"I'm sorry sir, I tend to waffle now and then, you were saying?"

"If you join, you can mete out justice on other criminals for what the Thanagarion soldiers did to you. On one condition, consider it an oath really"

"This should be interesting"

"You…will…not….kill"

"That oath I took for my daddy, sir. I vowed when I took over from him that the day that happens I would hang up my guns for good"

"Meet me at the address on the piece of paper in two weeks and I will take you to the Watchtower, you can make up your mind after that", Batman told him as he reached into his pocket and took out the cigarette packet, "I'll be taking these too."

"Hey….I wasn't going to have anymore but they belong to my roommate"

"Tell him smoking is bad for him"

"Figures…what about the piece of paper?"

"Check your pocket"

Greg reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper there, he looked down at the address and his eyes widened again. _Wayne Manor, Gotham_.

He looked up and the Batman was gone…

So he found himself on board the newly built Watchtower being given the tour by Batman himself. He had met Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn Jonzz and various other JL members, and he was awed by them, and stunned by Wonder Woman's beauty the television did not do her justice at all. He was very impressed with the outfit and how it ran. He had mentally decided already to join, when Batman had escorted him to the cafeteria to have a cup of coffee to discuss his decision. He bumped into a very beautiful dark-skinned woman.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Ma'am", and tipping his hat at her, he let her pass.

She smiled widely at him and said, "Why, thank you kind sir, it's nice to know chivalry ain't dead", extending her hand out to him saying, "I'm Mari McCabe, or Vixen, and you are?"

Greg had stopped breathing when she smiled, a slight nudge from Batman started it again, "Gr-gr-Greg Saunders or Vigilante Ma'am, nice to make your acquaintance" as he reached out to shake her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine cowboy, be seeing you around", Mari said then turned and walked away, Greg following her every move.

"Don't even think about it"

Greg turned to Batman, "Sorry partner?"

"She is not available", he said and nodded in the direction Mari had left. Greg turned around and saw she had made her way to a table where the Flash, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Black Canary were sitting. As she sat down between Flash and Green Lantern the latter turned his head up to her smiling, she bent and kissed him on the lips. Greg turned away feeling bereft for some reason but not knowing why.

"Don't worry sir, I won't"

Batman escorted him to a small table where he answered all the final questions Greg had. Ten minutes later Vigilante became a member of the Justice League.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Well folks here is the next chapter for you all. I can't believe how many people have read the story and from all over the world too...thank you Fanfiction for opening a world to me I never thought existed. I own none of the characters or references here. Thanks again for your views and reviews. For those who do not like this story, no problem, good luck in your search for the story that suits you. We are all entitled to our own opinion, I thank you though for taking the time to read and letting me know how you felt. Enjoy as the story progresses. _**

Chapter 4

**J'onn**

Waves of tension, hostility and pain radiated through him as he quickly made his way to the Watchtower Cafeteria where the source was coming from. As the doors slid opened and he stepped in taking in his surroundings he realised it was not a single source but many in the room. Taking a look at the wider picture before him he noticed instantly amidst the many league members gathered there, that there was a lot of underlying scenes playing out.

He noticed Shayera stroking her mace with an evil grin on her face staring at John who was trying but failing miserably not to look at her. He saw Mari and Greg glaring at each other across a table that they were sharing with Shining Knight, Power Girl and Cyborg who were awkwardly sitting there looking between the two. At another table Helena was leaning against a wall with her feet crossed atop the table, lazily listening to The Question who seemed to be having a very animated conversation with her. Dinah who was next to her was facing Oliver who had her hand in his and he was nodding his head and Dinah was adamantly shaking hers.

At John's table, Wally was sitting there, J'onn took a closer look and it appeared he was vibrating slightly whilst staring dreamily at someone. J'onn didn't have to think twice of who it was, turning he saw Fire talking to Ice. Every now and then they would look over at Wally. Batman in the far corner of the room was alone at his table, unmoving but facing John's table across the other side of the room where Zatanna was sitting. Zee, meanwhile was staring daggers at him, every few seconds her head would tilt to the side then suddenly shake negatively and tilt to the other side.

He looked up and saw Wonder Woman make her way towards him with her tray of food. Her thoughts were loud and clear in his head.

_"Does he think one apology will make everything alright? *rolling her eyes* As if!"_

Superman was following her and attempting to talk to her, but she was ignoring him.

_"What does a guy have to do to be forgiven? I have tried to apologise, pleading to the point of begging on my knees. Wait…maybe I should try that….nah don't want her to think she can win at everything. Sending her favourite flowers and chocolates didn't work, writing her a poem was too lame. *SIGH* Hmmm maybe if I try and make something for her with my two hands at the Fortress….yeah..YEAH good idea! But first she has to talk to me without anger or wanting to knock me out in her eyes."_

She stopped in front of J'onn looking at him worriedly. She laid her hand on his arm and said, "J'onn are you alright?"

He blinked and looking at her said, "Fine thanks Diana, just a lot of activity in my head is all, nothing to worry about"

Smiling knowingly she said, "Tell me about it. As long as it doesn't drive you mad or make you want to punch something-"

"Diana, please I'm sorry-"

"Or someone"

She turned and gave a pointed look at the Man of Steel who stopped in his tracks. She turned to John with a smirk and walked over to sit with Shayera.

_"Damn, this will be a lot harder than I thought"_

Kal's shoulders dropped and he sighed audibly, turning to walk away J'onn's voice stopped him.

"Give her time Kal-el, I promise she'll be worth the wait"

Superman's demeanour suddenly changed, shoulders squared he turned to face Diana who was watching him with a quizzical expression.

_"Why is he smiling at me like that? What the hell is he planning-OMG did he just…?"_

Smiling slowly at her he then winked to which her eyebrows shot up, chuckling he turned to J'onn smiling.

_"Yep he did"_

"Thanks J'onn I needed that"

"You're welcome Superman", he smiled back and watched Superman walk out of the Cafeteria with an extra spring in his step.

Turning back he decided to check in on the other couples individually. He made it a rule to not invade people's thoughts unless given permission or they were forced on him. But he decided to forego it this time as they were constantly bombarding him and giving him a constant migraine that no Oreo seemed to fix. Well, not a packet anyway he smiled appreciatively. So with a deep breath he turned to face Batman and Zee whose thoughts were like stereo surround sound in his head.

_"I am the night, I am the darkness"_

_"Maybe I should conjure up a sledgehammer over his head to knock some sense into him….NAH"_

_"She is so beautiful, I wish…"_

_"Maybe I could ask Diana to speak to Aphrodite for me ….NAH"_

_"No, Batman is my life, protecting Gotham is my mission"_

_"Look at him just sitting there, he looks like he is in the Twilight Zone"_

_"Maybe Zee and I should talk…NO!...I am the night, I am-"_

_"I know! I can turn him into a stuffed Batman toy and demand he give us a chance or I'll rip his arms off….*SIGH* definitely NAH"_

_"Yes we should talk and investigate the possible outcomes, maybe I can help her set up a contingency plan if we decide to go ahead"_

_"Oh what's the use the idiot won't listen anyway..*SIGH* I'll just give my all in Operation Sucker Punch and let the cards fall where they may…speaking of which gotta go and prepare for tonight's show"_

Zatanna suddenly stood up and so did Bruce, she narrowed her eyes at him.

_"What's he doing now? Playing Marcel Marceau with me?"_

_"Where's she going? I need to talk to her"_

Zee excused herself from her table and taking her tray to the counter where Batman was waiting for her.

"Zatanna"

"Go away Batman"

Giving her tray to the attendant there she turned on her heel and walked away. Batman dogging her footsteps.

"Zee, please-"

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear Bruce", she said not slowing down.

"I want to talk about us"

Zee halted and turning slowly towards him, "There is no us, remember?"

"I-I want", Batman began.

Zee was surprised to hear Bruce stammering and in full Batman regalia too. She decided to throw him a bone. Hope beginning to flare in her heart.

_"Say it Bruce please for us…"_

"I want to-to"

_"One chance….that's all..come on you can do it!"_

"I want to discuss a case I am working on in your district"

_"I couldn't do it….I tried…but my mission is important to me….YES but so is ZEE!"_

_"AAAARGHHHHH Bonehead….typical Bat brain response…maybe I WILL get Diana to punch him"_

"Send me the details the usual way and I will look at them", she spat out and left the Cafeteria. Batman slowly following and leaving in the opposite direction. J'onn slowly shook his head feeling sorry for them both.

_"OMGOMGOMGOMGsheissoooobeautifulOMGOMGOMGwonderifshewouldgooutonadatewithmeOMGOMGIWOULDdatemeOMGOMGOMGThankGodforOperationSuckerPunchIgettospendalotoftimewithherOMGOMGOMG*SIGH*"_

John smiled and turned towards Wally whose vibrating seemed to be annoying John who was elbowing him in the ribs to no avail. Wally was in a world of his own.

_"Wallace is so cute, look at him he seems to be radiating energy. I don't think he would go out with me, he is a founding member and is too smart. But I really like him, he's funny and polite and so generous. Maybe I should ask him if he would join me for lunch someday…"_

_"OMGOMGsheislookingatme…waitmaybesheslookingbehindme" _he turns around to see Big Barda sitting there sipping a milkshake, his eyes went wide. Barda looked up and glared at him, he gulped and smiled weakly at her turning quickly around.

_"*SIGH*OMGGGGshelikesgirlsOMGOMGIlikegirlstooOMGmaybeIcanmakeanexception-" _he smiled dreamily again and propped his head on one hand, picturing the scenario.

J'onn quickly closed off their thoughts turning away blushing, _"Ok Wally…too much information"_

He turned to the table with Huntress, The Question, Black Canary and Green Arrow.

_"Oh shut up Vic with your conspiracy theories, let's get outta here already this place is boring me to tears"_

_"Helena looks like she really understands about why I think every television has a hidden camera in it that leads back to a main one where THEY watch us all on. Every move we make once we turn them on, that the ads are hypnotising us to their will-"_

_"OMG is HE serious…wait til we get to his place I am going to take his 50 year old never-been-turned-on tv and break it over his head. ARGHHHHH why couldn't I fall in love with anyone else?",_ dropping her feet suddenly she looked around the room.

_"She DOES understand….look at her scanning the room for a television to prove my point"_

Sighing she returned to her earlier position and smiles at Vic.

_"My baby may be a bit Poco-loco, but he loves me and I love him, now if he would just let us move in together-"_

_"My Helena, the only one who understands me"_

Smiling at each other Vic continues to chatter away. J'onn smiles as the couple don't seem to have any real issue. On the other hand….

_"Why is he trying so hard? I told him we need to take it slowly"_

_"God I love this woman, what else can I do to make her see she is the only one for me?"_

_"I know he is trying to make up for sleeping with that cheap hooker but he needs to gain my trust again."_

_"If only I hadn't gone to that party and kept my hands to myself. I never would have hurt my pretty little bird. Dinah I am so very sorry for hurting you my love"_

_"I still love you Ollie, but we can't get married if I don't trust you. Please give me space, only time will tell"_

_"Maybe if I take her away for a weekend where we can just talk"_

Stroking Dinah's hand he said, "How about a weekend getaway so we can just talk, Dinah?"

Dinah shook her head, "I don't think so Ollie"

"Please pretty bird give me a chance"

"Ollie, I have given you a chance, we are still engaged remember? But I need to be able to trust you again, and until then you will have to give me time and space"

"But we will just talk-"

"We are "just talking" now"

"But-"

Sighing Dinah removed her hand out of his grasp and said, "Oliver Queen you don't know how much you hurt me and how much it took for me not to walk away. But hear this, keep pushing me and I will walk away from you and never look back. Understood?"

"Understood Dinah", he said dejectedly.

Taking pity on him she leant down and placing a hand under his chin tilted it up towards her.

"Oh Ollie I still love you, you idiot but what's done is done. We need to get past this….._I _need to get past this, otherwise we will never work. Understand?", she smiled gently at him whilst stroking his cheek.

"Yes darlin, I understand", he smiled back at her, and Dinah then bent down and kissed his forehead.

"See you later Hel and Vic going to work on my motorcycle", she said to her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Laters baby"

"Bye Dinah, be careful not to watch your tv in the garage whilst-"

_"Vic, I will strangle you this instant sugar if you don't shut up"_

"Bye Dinah", Vic Sage smiled weakly at her.

"See you at home babe", she winked at Ollie who grinned.

"Of course pretty bird", Ollie said whilst watching her gorgeous form walk out of the Cafeteria.

J'onn smiled at least that table seemed to be working things out.

_"Imbecile thinks he can control our destinies like he is Master of the Fates or something. Maybe I should show him who Mistress of the Mace is?"_

_"God she's beautiful….No John….stop it…you will not be destiny's puppet remember?"_

_"How can he deny us our son? Rex Hol Smith….no wait….Rex Smith Hol….that's better.."_

_"Her eyes….Rex's eyes….*SIGH*….that can't happen….I won't LET it happen"_

_"Maybe he's right….no HE'S NOT! I deserve happiness DAMN IT….I deserve to be a mother and raise our child!"_

_"Maybe we will be happy….should I?"_

They both stood up staring at each other, emotions warring in both their heads. They left their table and marched towards each other with determination in their eyes. They met in the centre of the room.

"Shay-"

"John-"

They said in unison, then froze both struggling with what to say next.

_"What are you doing? He's right there! Say it! Tell him to deny he loves you and set things right. Otherwise you will take him outside the Watchtower and use him for batting practice….you could bat a home run with him straight to Oa….yeah that's it…tell him girl!"_

_"I can do this, we can do this…come on John you are a soldier give her the order!"_

"John, I-"

"Shay,I-"

They again said in sync then froze.

_"OMG Shayera Hol….don't you dare….tell him or Mistress of the Mace will be beating herself up for a change….come on where is the warrior who took on her own people to save the Earth huh…..HUH?"_

_"Who are you kidding, it scares you to death, knowing how happy you both can be. You just have to reach out and grab it with her….go on"_

Suddenly they turned away from each other and made their way out of different exits from the Cafeteria, literally running in their haste. J'onn sadly shook his head…_Humans_. He turned wearily towards Mari and Greg who seemed to be having a glaring contest.

_"Mari, darlin you are not ready I tell ya"_

_"Greg are you blind? I love you, you buffoon not John. *SIGH* Men why do I even bother. I could have been happy with any of the Supermodels, Celebrities or members of the public who propositioned me_. _But nooooo…I had to go and fall in love with two morons who think they know what is best for me. Idiots!"_

_"Does she know how beautiful she is when she is spitting mad like that? Makes me want to go and jump in the nearest horse trough!"_

_"Maybe I should ask Justin out on a date"_, turning suddenly she looked at Shining Knight, _"he at least knows how to treat a lady with respect and won't be afraid to tell her"._

_"My Mari, so much spirit and fire in her, look at her…wait a second….why is she looking at Justin like that? Mari….I'm over here *waving arms wildly*…she's making her way over to him…NOOOOOO"_

"Justin?"

"Lady Mari, how can I be of service to ye?"

_"Mari….think about this, he is Greg's best friend….you do NOT want to go there"_

"I was wondering whether you would like to-"

"-go bowling with us tomorrow Justin", Greg finished for her.

_"Oh hell no….was she about to ask Justin out for a coffee….worse a DATE! Over my dead body!"_

"Huh?", Justin replied looking weirdly at them both.

"How dare you?", Mari turned around to scream at Vig.

"Now Lady Mari, I think if we just sit down and talk-"

"I dare because I care, darlin", Greg spat back.

"Now Greg that is not helping the situation-", Justin began but stopped when Greg turned to glare at him.

"Not enough to be with me, you moron"

"Now Mari it is not very ladylike to call people names", Mari turned and glared at him as Greg smiled, "even if they deserve it!", this time Mari smiled as Greg turned once again to glare at Shining Knight.

"Justin?", they both said.

"Yes my friends?"

_"Shut up!"_

"I will just be over there if you two need me", he then left their table and walked to the far end of the room, well away from them. J'onn chuckled at the resigned look on Justin's face.

"Mari, darlin-"

"Don't start Vig"

"You may think you are ready but you're not. It's all the way with me baby, you know that"

"Why is it you and John seem to think you know what is best for me? Why is that Greg? Do you two believe me to be a typical supermodel who can't think for herself? Forgive me but you are both fools."

"Mari-"

"No Greg", Mari remembered her plan regarding Operation Sucker Punch and said to him, "no more listening. You have one chance to listen to ME and you better listen real good. Because it will be my final attempt for you to see we can be good together and that there is no emotional carry-on baggage from my relationship with John. If you still want to be a lone wolf, so be it, we will go on living our separate lives and stay friends. Ok?"

"How will I know when to listen?"

"Oh honey you will know. There is no doubt about that", Mari crossed her fingers behind her back and quickly looked skyward. She then walked out of the Cafeteria leaving a very puzzled Vigilante in her wake.

J'onn sighed a huge sigh of relief as the pain in his head had subsided. He also looked heavenward praying to whatever God was up there as he had no clue, his race had not worshipped anyone in that manner. It seemed to be a way of the world though in times of a crisis, so he did it anyway. He hoped Operation Sucker Punch would result in all parties being happy with whatever outcome they chose and that he could finally get a good night's sleep.

If not, he was going to tell Batman to add a lifetime's supply of Oreo's to the Watchtower expenses. _He bloody deserved it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well I hope you all like the story's progress so far. Thanks to all those who have posted reviews, they inspire me to get the story out faster. I do not own any of the characters just writing them as my head would like them to be.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Ollie and Dinah**

Dinah tightened the nut one more time for good measure on the new enhancement to her motorcycle, courtesy of Bruce. She normally would have used one of Ollie's gadgets but this time Bruce's catered to her needs for stealth and practicality. This meant she could leave her precious toy anywhere and noone would be able to take it. Much like the batmobile anyone attempting to steal it would be in for the shock of their lives, _literally._

The upgrade had a cloaking ability that she could activate before leaving it, it would be rendered invisible much like Diana's jet. Bruce had been able to achieve the same results through modern technology as Diana's was from her God's magic. Though he could only do objects no bigger than Dinah's motorcycle as he was trying to perfect it for the batmobile, batwing and Javelins. As a result Black Canary and Vigilante benefitted from his efforts so far.

In the event that they were in too much of a rush or forgot to activate the invisibility effect the motorcycle would automatically go into security mode. The motorcycle was now attuned to their heat signature so much so that if after 5 seconds they had dismounted, it would automatically cease and park itself. It would also activate Static mode sequence, beginning phase one whereby anyone who approached within one metre would be given a warning to stay away or there would be severe consequences.

When Dinah and Greg had been told this feature they had to select the voice and message that would be recorded. Dinah had chosen Batman with her message being, "_Leave….NOW!"_. When Bruce raised his eyebrow at her, she just shrugged telling him it was short and sweet and who was stupid enough to mess with the Batman deserved what they got. Bruce was impressed and gave her a smirk, she was right of course. Greg chose Dirty Harry saying "Go ahead make my day", to which both Bruce and Dinah rolled their eyes. Greg just smiled happily, he loved Dirty Harry movies and wasn't ashamed of it.

If the intruder persisted and still tried to approach the motorcycle phase two would commence. It would turn on the headlights and the brake light would start to flash on and off continuously and say, "Final Warning" in the voice chosen for the initial warning. Knowing that 9 times out of 10 that the deterrents would not stop the thief, Bruce had added his icing on the cake, phase three. Once the thief mounted and attempted to turn the motorcycle on it would give them a 10 second electric shock and then activate a recording of Dinah's sonic scream for another ten seconds. Though they would not be lethal or fatal would cause the intruder to fall off the motorcycle disoriented. Bruce had also added a feature whereby the bike would quickly scan the intruder once they sat down and adjust the level of shock and volume of scream accordingly, human or meta. Both Dinah and Greg were very grateful to Bruce for this upgrade to protect their beloved cycles. Even more so, when he refused to accept payment for the device.

Dinah loved working on "Dolly" as it always helped to clear her head. Having just returned from the Watchtower where Ollie had tried to convince her to go on a weekend getaway but failed, she decided to think. She had been doing a lot of that in the last three months. She sat back and thought back to where it all started….

She had met Oliver Queen when Batman was attempting to recruit him. She thought he was very attractive but too cocky for her liking. Still he persisted in constantly asking her out on a date. After a month of refusals she reluctantly gave in. Much to her surprise they had a lot in common. They wanted to make the world a better place by helping those who could not stand on their own to see that they could if they tried and were given the right opportunity. They had worked together on many a project to do this through Queen Industries and the District Attorney's office she worked in when she was sans Black Canary mode. They had become closer during this time and Dinah fell head over heels in love with Oliver Queen.

She was blissfully happy with Ollie then. They were a team that fought, lived and were very happy together. They had been engaged for two months after dating for a year, when her world came crashing down.

They were to attend the engagement party of his best friend and college buddy Peter Green. Dinah had been unable to go with him as she was called out suddenly on a mission with Helena for the Birds of Prey. Ollie had pleaded with her to go with him and have Barbara go in her place, but Dinah told him she had been waiting for this break for two weeks and there was no way she was going to pass it up. So Oliver had gone alone. There he met his ex-girlfriend from college, proceeded to get very drunk and then they had slept together. Ollie though waking up the next morning in the hotel room next to his ex, panicked and decided not to tell Dinah, telling his ex in no uncertain terms that it was to stay between them only. She had one condition though, he would have to pay dearly for her to keep his secret. Knowing he was drowning in quicksand and not wanting to lose Dinah, Oliver Queen made a deal with her.

Guilt ridden because of his indiscretion he had been extra attentive to Dinah when he got home, telling her the party was boring when she asked, and that he had drunk until he passed out in the hotel room they had booked. Dinah laughed and told him he was still very much a playboy who loved to party. Ollie cringed inwardly and quickly asked how her mission had gone. Dinah gleefully told him of the developments she and Helena had made and thus ended any further conversation or worries about that night. Or so he thought.

One week later Dinah was sparring with Hal Jordan who was visiting from his sector, it was a ritual with them since they had become friends. They had met when he had his fellow Lanterns had assisted the Justice League during the Darkseid invasion. She had just been transported to the Watchtower and was walking through the hangar after the mission cleanup had finished. When she heard a loud wolf whistle behind her, she turned around to face a Green Lantern she had never seen before. He was stunning even with his mask on, she noted.

His mouth dropped and wide eyed he stared at her and said, "Wow gorgeous, wanna see how great your legs will look wrapped around me?", with a wolfish grin. She smiled sweetly and walked slowly over to him, watching the hunger in his eyes turn to desire. She then slugged him, he passed out cold on the hangar floor. She then walked away.

He had found her later in the Cafeteria and proceeded to apologise profusely, claiming he had a habit of saying the first thing in his head. She told him she was taken and that he could better his approach with the next woman. He praised her for her "mean right hook" and she smiled at him sweetly again saying, "Not just a pretty face eh? You should hear me scream".

Hal Jordan passed out cold again. Not because Dinah hit him but from the image his mind conjured up of a screaming Dinah on top of him. Dinah threw her glass of water in his face which woke him and invited him to join her table as she was worried that he might be suffering post-traumatic stress due to the mission or something worse. She had introduced him to Helena, Vic, Mari, Greg, Wally who were there and then Ollie who arrived half an hour later. Ollie warily shook his hand and raised an eyebrow when he saw Hal sitting next to Dinah. Ollie did not like it, but wisely kept his mouth shut knowing Dinah would not tolerate his jealousy. Hal had fit right in with everyone much to Dinah's surprise, once he relaxed he was quite the gentleman. Dinah and Hal had become good friends ever since.

Dinah blinked and found herself back in the gym, narrowly missing Hal's punch.

"Hey Di, what's up? You seem miles away?", Hal asked.

"Huh?, oh just remembering when we first met"

Hal facepalmed, "_Please_, don't remind me", he groaned.

She giggled and then turned and threw a roundhouse kick at his head.

"Woah…ok then", he got into a fighting stance, "by the way how is the _old_ man?"

_"Hal Jordan"_

"Sorry couldn't help myself"

"Not funny…he's good thanks….though…."

"What?"

"He's been acting real strange lately, more loving and affectionate than normal", she mused.

Hal shrugged, "Maybe he is eager to set a date for the wedding"

Dinah rolled her eyes, "He knows we are too busy, we can't seem to match our schedules to do it".

Hal looked at her sadly, he thought they didn't match at all. Dinah was too good for Oliver Queen as far as he was concerned. She was too good for _him_ too, but that didn't stop him falling for her. Still she was his friend and he was happy to be a part of her life.

"When the time is right and your heart is ready it will happen Dinah"

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with Hal Jordan?"

_"Hey!"_

She grinned at him and they started to spar again. A message alert sounded in the room.

"It's mine, most likely Ollie", Dinah said as she made her way across the room to grab her mobile. Hal dropped to the ground and stretched out with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes he waited. After a lengthy silence he turned slightly opening his eyes, thinking Dinah may have snuck out on him. What he saw made him jump up and run over to her. Dinah was visibly pale and shaking like a leaf, she looked like she was going to pass out. He put his hands on her upper arms to steady her and said, "Dinah what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with her blue eyes full of unshed tears, "Hhh…how…c-c-could he?"

He knew it had to be Ollie, he didn't care what, why or how. He only cared for the woman whose heart was breaking right before his very eyes. He tenderly gathered Dinah in his arms to give her an anchor to hold onto. She resisted for a second and then dropping her phone, leaned on his chest and cried uncontrollably. Hal just held her stroking her back in an effort to calm her. Dinah cried so hard she began to hiccup, at which point Hal gently patted her back until they were gone. She calmed down somewhat a few minutes later.

As she lifted her head to look at him, Hal used his ring to construct a face washer and began to gently wipe away the signs of Dinah's distress. She trembled slightly but didn't say a word. Once he was done he gently grabbed her upper arms and said, "Di…..Dinah look at me….good girl….you don't have to tell me what happened. You can go speak to Helena or Barbara or one of the other ladies if that makes you more comfortable. But know sweetheart that I am here for you, no matter what ok?"

Dinah nodded slowly.

"Good. Do you want me to have J'onn bring Helena here or teleport you to who you can talk to?"

Dinah shook her head quickly, " I can go myself"

"Ok, just breathe babe you will be fine….in time. Now look at me…take a big breath in…..come on Di…..big breath…iiiiiiinnnnn…ouuuuttttt…good girl feel better?"

Dinah nodded again, surprised that she did.

"Thanks Hal"

"Anytime babe anytime"

"He cheated on me", she shakily said.

_"What?!...he texted you THAT?"_

"No the woman he slept with sent me a picture of them in bed. The date was the night of his best friend's engagement party…..the one I couldn't go to."

"Oh God Dinah-"

"The woman also wrote he paid her $50,000 to keep her mouth shut", she whispered.

_"I'm going to kill the sonuvabitch!"_, Hal spat. Looking at Dinah's crestfallen face he calmed down somewhat rubbing her arms gently he said, "Dinah, you know I don't like Ollie much. But what if this is a trick? Someone just trying to blackmail him for money? Don't you think he deserves the benefit of the doubt? You need to talk to him babe, for your own peace of mind"

Dinah's shoulders lifted slightly at this and she seemed a bit more herself, "You're right Hal he needs to tell me the whole story".

She pulled him into a hug and then turned to gather her things. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek gently. She pulled back and gently raised her right hand to caress his cheek, "Thank you Hal for being there for me".

She then left the room to find Ollie for an explanation. Hal watched her go with a heavy heart, hoping that it was a misunderstanding and that she would be ok.

Unfortunately for Dinah, Ollie admitted to everything unable to bear the guilt any longer. She had promptly moved out of his home, telling him she needed to think whether she could ever trust him again or even marry him. He had managed to talk her into staying engaged, only on the condition that he would not push her until she was ready to talk to him.

Her best friend and ladies of the Justice League and Birds of Prey all had similar reactions when she told them what had happened.

"Kick him to the kerb, babe you deserve better. You can come stay at my place, God knows Vic won't", Helena said.

"I will loan you my mace so you can beat him up, but I get to watch!", Shayera stated whilst stroking her mace and grinning evilly.

"Dinah, I'm sorry for your pain but you are strong and you will get through this. I can punch Ollie though, no holds barred if it would help make you feel better", Diana told her with hope in her eyes.

"I could turn him into a toad….or a snake…..or a weasel…", Zee said ticking the ideas off on her fingers.

"I could channel tiger mode and scratch his eyes out, or elephant and stomp all over him, hey….maybe an anaconda and choke the life out of him?", Mari offered while rubbing her hands together gleefully.

Their ideas had made her laugh gratefully for the first time since she found out. The women had come together and taken Dinah out or spent time with her as much as possible to help her get through her hurt. Hal had also visited her often when he could, calling daily to check up on her. Hal and the ladies had spent quite a few nights with her individually and together whilst she cried her eyes out or screamed in frustration at Ollie and his mistake. Dinah had leaned on Hal the most as she found his words to be a soothing balm on her shattered pride. She had requested to not be placed on any mission with Ollie unless it was a world threat. She had avoided him at all costs, not yet ready to face him.

A month after finding out she had spoken to Ollie advising him that she would talk to him but that was all she could do. A month after that she had called him and they had coffee together and discussed what they both wanted and what they would do. Ollie was pulling out all the stops to get her back. Dinah still loved him, but her trust had been broken. Still she had agreed to give him another chance and moved back in with him. Much to the horror of all her friends, especially Hal, but they supported her none the less. Dinah had told Ollie though that he was not to push her until she was ready to trust him and then they could discuss marriage again.

That was a month ago and Dinah now stared at her reflection staring back at her in Dolly's paintwork. Operation Sucker Punch was meant for the men that they loved to stand up and pay attention to the message they were trying to make them see.

Dinah wasn't sure though if her message was for Oliver Queen or Hal Jordan.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Wow I haven't been this creative since high school...that was *ahem* quite a few years ago now...for the Ollie/Dinah shippers I do not hate the pairing, I just feel more of a connection with Dinah and Hal, sorry. I am still unsure though of who she will end up with...we will just have to wait and see. As always I do not own the characters. Thanks for the reviews and followers. Here is a little taste of what is to come...hope you all like it...Enjoy_**

**Chapter 6**

**Queen Hippolyta and the Amazons**

Queen Hippolyta was watching Diana and her friends who were gathered on the beach at Themyiscira to have a full dress rehearsal for the upcoming event. Diana had gotten the idea to have fun and relax after their practice was over as the ladies were starting to become nervous and doubtful they could pull it off. She had spoken quietly with her mother who had agreed wholeheartedly. With Diana's recommendation Wally had been granted special permission as long as he behaved himself. Diana had told them of her plans at their last practice session at Diana's embassy.

Everyone dropped to the ground exhausted as they finished their session, Wally conveniently plopped himself next to Beatriz. Diana sat up and turned so she was facing everyone.

"I have some news everyone. My mother has invited us to hold our last practice session on Themyiscira. It will be a full dress rehearsal and some of my sisters will be there as a test audience for us-"

"I'm sorry….what?", Helena asked.

"Come again?", Dinah said tapping her ears.

"Are you _serious_? Is she serious? Tell me she's not _SERIOUS_?", Shayera said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ooooooh goody", Zee cheered.

"Now that's what I'm talking 'bout!", Mari fist-pumped the air and then turned to Bea and both ladies high-fived each other.

"Awesome", Wally said quietly staring at Bea sadly, knowing he would not be going with them.

Diana smiled noticing this, "That includes you Wally"

_"Huh?!"_, Wally looked at Diana stupidly, "I'm sorry…..for a second I thought you said I could go-"

"I did Wally, Mother has granted you permission to come with us-"

"O….Mi….God", Wally said, "Are YOU serious? Is SHE serious?", he turned to Bea, 'Tell me SHE'S not serious?"

"-on one condition"

He gulped, " I know, keep my hands so they can see them and my mouth shut at all times or one of your sisters will run me through with a spear, right?"

"You just have to behave yourself Wally, you will be fine. I vouched for you with Mother ensuring that she has nothing to worry about. Don't make me regret it Wally, ok?"

"For you Diana, anything"

He then turned to Bea and smiled gently, "I'm coming with you Bea", she beamed back at him. Diana smiled knowing that she had made a wise decision and that Wally would be no problem whatsoever with her sisters. He only had eyes for Bea.

Diana turned back to face her teammates, some of who were still grumbling, "Ladies we can do this, we NEED to do this. It will break the ice and ensure we won't die of stage fright on the night, ok?. Remember Operation – Sucker Punch and _why _we are doing it. Besides I have surprise guests for you all there", she smiled slyly.

Wally and all the ladies looked at each other in confusion, then they all shrugged as one and yelled, "LET'S DO THIS!"

Hippolyta though at first angry that her daughter had fallen in love with a man, had come to accept it seeing the happiness in her daughter's eyes when she spoke of him. She thanked Athena though that Diana's choice was Kal-el. She had shuddered when she thought it could have been the flashy young pup who ogled all her sisters last time he was here, or the pointy eared dark one who reminded her of Hades. Kal-el had helped Diana save Themyiscira a lot over the years and had been granted special dispensation whereby he was now a welcome guest to come and go as he pleased. Diana's sisters though wary at first had over time come to accept him as an ally.

Unknown to Diana, many of her sisters having watched the interaction between Diana and Superman through the years had started placing wagers on them coming together and when. When Hippolyta and Phillipus had gotten wind of this, they attended one of the weekly update sessions. The sisters fearful of their Queen's wrath started to apologise endlessly and vow to stop and close down the ring. Imagine their shock when Hippolyta laid down a small bag of gold coins saying, "I'm in for Christmas", followed by Phillipus placing her own small bag down also who said, "Put me down for New Year's".

Hippolyta chuckled at the memory and looked back to the beach where the team was getting ready to begin. A makeshift stage with curtains to block the audience's view of backstage was set up. She could see them madly getting ready. Some were practicing steps, some were adjusting their costumes and a few looked like they were praying. She noticed Wallace talking and helping the young woman called Beatriz, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. The Queen had noticed a change in the young man when they first arrived, he had bowed and politely addressed her and then Phillipus and then stepped back behind the ladies. He had not once, that she had seen, ogled anyone except Beatriz. Hippolyta realised suddenly that he was in love with the young woman. She smiled, _well played Diana, well played_.

Five minutes before show time the audience began to make their way in and find their seats. Suddenly in walked Superman, Batman, Vigilante, Green Lantern, Question, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter, they made their way to their seats in the front row and quietly sat down.

Shayera who was fidgeting nervously with her costume decided to take a sneak peek at the audience to calm her nerves. Parting the middle of the curtains slightly she looked….and her eyes went wide in shock and dropped the curtain like it was on fire. She shook her head blinking vigorously and tried again…._nope_…_still there_.

"Omigod they're here!", she whispered loudly.

_"Huh?"_

"Whose here?", Mari said looking up.

"Our stupid boneheaded men, that's WHO!", Shayera spat and turned, "Ummmm…_Diana…_a word please?"

_"Omigod!"_

"Does Vic look nervous?", Helena asked.

Dinah looked at her eyes widening, "I'm sorry…what?"

"Naaahhh, she's just pulling our legs right Shay?", Zee said making her way towards the curtains to confirm it.

She peeked and dropped the curtain, turning around and shakily said, "Nope she's not kidding, they're all there".

Dinah ran towards the curtain and looked for herself, she dropped it and turned around looking sad. Helena and Diana saw this and knew why, but wisely said nothing.

"Told you it would be a surprise"

_"Diana!"_, they all chorused, _"How could you?"_

"I can't do it, no way in hell", Shayera said adamantly.

"Yeah….what she said", Mari chorused.

"Dinah was Vic chattering away like he usually does?"

"Hel you do remember your boyfriend has no face, _right_?", Dinah said rolling her eyes.

"We can do this", Zee stated.

They all turned to look at her in shock.

"What?...we didn't work our butts off to give up at the finish line did we?"

They all shook their heads.

"We are BEAUTIFUL, STRONG, INDEPENDENT, INTELLIGENT women are we not?"

They all nodded their heads, including Wally. Diana smiling at Zee using her words from their previous pep talk.

"Sorry Wally, but you know what I mean"

"All good Zee", he said giving her the thumbs up.

"Alright ladies, let's go kick some ass!"

They all whooped in unison and went out to perform.

They all gave their heart and soul into their performance and it showed. Once they were finished the crowd erupted cheering and with thunderous applause, calling for more. They were all backstage panting for breath but with happy smiles all around. They all stepped out for an encore to please the audience and then bowed to the crowd. The ladies all gently shoved Wally to centre stage where he received the loudest cheer of all. Wally blushed brightly and looked back at Bea who was clapping enthusiastically and beaming at him. His chest puffed out with pride and he gave a very dramatic bow to his eager audience. He then stepped to the side and indicated all the ladies behind him where the crowd went wild again.

The ladies looked at the heroes in the front row who were wildly clapping. They made their way over to their men and the crowd suddenly went quiet.

Diana grinned at Superman who grinned back. He then reached for his cape and taking it off swirled it around his body a few times like a matador would. Suddenly he changed into none other than her sister, _Donna Troy_.

"Thanks Sis"

"Anytime Di that was awesome! You will all knock their socks off! You can thank me by returning the cloak to Olympus for me."

Seven jaws dropped, they turned slowly to face the hero they were in front of.

Batman took his cowl off to reveal Mala, Diana's childhood friend, "Thank God it was so hot and constricted in there, I don't know how he does it", she complained.

"Because he's the Batman", Zee smiled.

Green Lantern took off his mask to reveal Phillipus in disguise, Shayera bowed saying, "Well done General"

"Thank you Hawkgirl it was the most fun I have had in a millenia", she said smiling.

Mari reached out and pulled down Vigilante's mask to reveal another one of Diana's sisters, Menallipe.

Helena was reaching out for The Questions mask, when he suddenly pulled it off himself, revealing Epione the island's healer, "Thank God I can see and breathe properly now. Diana don't ever do that to me again", Diana smirked.

"Thank you Epione", she said sheepishly. Epione rolled her eyes.

Dinah stood quietly looking at Green Arrow, not moving. A minute later Green Arrow frustratingly removed his mask to reveal an impatient Artemis.

"What's wrong sister? Did you not want to unmask your man?", she asked Dinah.

"It's not that…..it's just-"

"Sisters!, let us see who the final reveal will be", Queen Hippolyta interrupted as she made her way over to them all.

Wally turned to look at J'onn and said, "Which sister are you?", as he reached to begin pulling on J'onn's face.

_"Owwwww…._Wally stop…..that hurts…", J'onn cried.

Seven jaws dropped again.

_"J'onn?"_, Wally said shocked.

"Yes my friend, it is me", he smiled at them all rubbing his chin gingerly.

"Awww…sorry bro-", Wally began.

"That's quite alright Wally, don't worry about it"

Zatanna, Mari, Shayera, Dinah, Helena, Beatriz and Wally all turned as one and raised an eyebrow at Diana.

_"What?!"_

They all turned as one to J'onn then turned back to her.

"Hullooooo…..best telepath in the world….if not universe?", she said and rolled her eyes at them. J'onn smiled proudly at that.

"Dinah, a word please?", Hippolyta placed a gentle hand on Dinah's arm. Dinah looked up confused but nodded slowly. She followed the Queen as she made her way across the sand away from the others. A little way off the Queen stopped and sat down on the sand, arranging her gown to be more comfortable. Dinah had no choice but to follow suit. They both gazed out at the crystal blue ocean before them awed by the beauty there.

"Your heart is troubled and can't seem to decide, my child?"

"How did you-?"

The Queen of the Amazons arched an eyebrow at her.

Dinah sighed painfully and raising a hand began to rub her forehead as if she had a headache, "Yes, your Majesty, I think I am in love with two men"

"How can you be sure that it is love you feel for both?"

"Oliver is a kind, wonderful, noble man who makes me feel safe. He would do anything for me. Hal is independent, funny, challenging and a gentle soul who lets me be myself. I love them both for that…"

_"But?"_

"Ollie cheated on me and broke my trust. He has tried ever since I found out to make amends. Hal has been like a rock for me all this time whilst I dealt with the situation. Never demanding anything of me, just being my friend. I-I can't seem to choose who I want to be with", she looked at the Queen with tear filled eyes.

"Dinah, it is not always a clear path to true love. We can only deal with things when they happen. Affairs of the heart are rarely easy, but then they wouldn't be worth it then. The heart wants what the heart wants, it has been said. Once it chooses though it is rarely wrong. You need to look inside yourself, my child and find which one of these two men makes you feel like you have come home when you are with them. Then….and only then will you know"

"Thank you , your Highness….I needed that", she sighed deeply.

Hippolyta, not renowned for being demonstrative, awkwardly wrapped her arms around Dinah and gently squeezed. She then pulled back and gently placed a kiss on Dinah's forehead.

"May Athena grant you wisdom and strength in your quest Dinah"

"Thank you"

"May Aphrodite grant you love in abundance and peace for your heart also"

Dinah nodded slowly and then looked up at the Queen slowly grinning, "She's the one who can grant lots of sex too, _right?_"

Hippolyta rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Well it seems the story is being well received and for that a very big THANK YOU goes to you all for reading. To the reviewers thank you for your much valued feedback, especially those who are voting for certain pairings. This chapter I was a little worried about, but fortunately once I started it just seemed to flow. To the John/Shayera shippers I hope I did your team "justice"...Enjoy everyone**_

**Chapter 7**

**John and Shayera**

Tracing her fingers slowly over the dark contours she marveled at how it used to inspire confidence and honour in her. Moving to the golden object beside it she lovingly touched the crest that used to represent her life and home, Thanagar. Once upon a time…..

Lieutenant Shayera Hol

Her title and name used to be revered and hailed on her home planet, until she did the unthinkable and as far as her people were concerned the unforgivable. She betrayed them.

But then _they _had _betrayed her_ too.

A mission she had thought to use Earth as a bypass to help Thanagar had been revealed as a secret mission to destroy it instead. She had been so torn between choosing to save her home planet or the planet she now called home. Her mind had been made up when she could not stand by and watch her current home die. The Thanagarian invasion had been swift and lethal. Declaring Martial Law and arresting the Justice League had plagued her conscience. In the end she chose to save Earth and potentially sacrifice her own planet in the war they were fighting with the Gordanians.

She had then become the most hated person on both Thanagar and Earth. But she knew in her heart it was worth the sacrifice. She had saved the world because she had come to love it and the man who showed her why it was so special. John Stewart.

She had resigned from the Justice League and disappeared to find herself again and the sense of purpose she craved. She was eternally grateful to Kent Nelson and his wife Enza, or as he was officially known, Dr Fate for taking her in and allowing her to find solace in the privacy of their home. Kent had been instrumental in keeping her on Earth, as she had ventured to a few distant worlds and realms with his help to possibly permanently relocate to. He had told her that her place was here, but until she found peace within herself she could not seek peace from others.

Enza had been her sounding board regarding John as Shayera did not feel comfortable discussing the topic with Kent. Enza's advice had been sound, if you love something set it free if it comes back it is meant to be. If it doesn't it never loved you in the first place. But when she had finally returned to the League it was too late. John was now with Mari.

Not many people welcomed her, only Wally who had hugged her and lifted her off the ground refusing to put her down. Until she threatened him with her mace and her quickly set her down, but continued to bounce joyfully from one foot to the other. Superman hugged her warmly and J'onn nodded at her smiling. Batman acknowledged her with a grunt telling her it was good to have her back. John had shook her hand and then introduced Mari to her, who smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you".

Diana on the other hand looked at her and spat, "Hawkgirl"

"Diana-", Superman began to say. Diana turned to glare at him and he wisely shut his mouth.

"You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, Clear?", Diana said to Shayera.

"Fine by me"

Both women were happy with this arrangement until the day Hermes paid Diana a visit on the Watchtower and it changed both their lives. They both faced Hades and defeated him together. After the mission they had both joined Queen Hippolyta and all Diana's sisters in a victory feast. They had both called a truce and had begun to return to a place in their friendship where they were both comfortable again.

Diana had helped Shayera deal with the pain of never seeing her people again and to rebuild a life on Earth that would make her happy. Diana understood all too well the pain of being hated by one's people and never being able to return home. She had been exiled from Themyiscira five years ago when she had allowed her male counterparts to set foot on their island to help her save her mother and sisters. It had been a very painful experience for Diana but it had ended well enough. Her exile had been lifted and her family had welcomed her home with open arms, even allowing the founding male members escorted access to Themyiscira when they wanted. Only Superman had unlimited access.

They had a girls night in one night to unwind after a mission where they had each had their own favourite snacks to munch on. Shayera had salted caramel macaroons and peanut butter ice cream. Diana had red velvet cupcakes and cookie dough ice-cream. They were going to go out and get it themselves but Superman had seen how the two seemed to have made up and offered to get their supplies whilst they had their showers. Much to the delight of both women who thanked him and went to their quarters to do so. Upon his return he had knocked on Diana's door who had absently called, "Come in", thinking it was Shayera.

Kal gaped like a fish at the vision before him. Diana was sitting on her bed applying lotion all over her body. All over her _nude_ body.

"Like what you see Kal?"

"Huh….uh….sorry…."

"You might want to take a picture, they last longer so I'm told"

Kal closed his eyes knowing that with his eidetic memory he had just done that. He breathed deeply to try and calm his rising temperature, although that was not the only thing rising at the moment.

Taking another deep breath he slowly opened his eyes and sighed in relief. Diana was now in pyjamas with her favourite pink bunny slippers on, and a knowing smirk on her face.

"Uh….here is the food for you both…"

"Thank you Kal", Diana breathed.

Kal watched as she took what he had and put it on her coffee table nearby. She then got a spoon and grabbing her tub of ice cream made her way over to him. Opening it she took a spoonful and put it in her mouth and closed her eyes sighing in ecstasy. Kal's eyes turned a light red from watching this and he found he couldn't breathe. His brain short circuiting and his blood rushing to his head and another _certain_ part of his body he watched her helplessly.

Diana then took the spoon slowly…ever so slowly out of her mouth moaning gently. She opened her eyes to see Kal's were lit with desire and smiling seductively, she took another spoonful and offered it to Superman.

"You want a taste Kal? It's amazing", they both knew she wasn't meaning the ice cream.

"I won't be able to stop once I start Diana", they both knew he wasn't referring to the ice cream either.

Kal slowly lowered his head towards Diana as she raised hers so their lips could meet.

"Di let me in", Shayera's voice said through the closed door followed by her knocking.

Kal and Diana jumped away from each other as if they had been shocked by lightning, both avoiding the other's gaze.

"I better go"

"Ummmm…yes….Kal I-"

"Diana!"

"Coming Shay"

Opening her door, Shayera stepped in as Superman stepped out.

"Bye ladies enjoy your night"

"Bye Clark and thanks for that"

"No problem, anytime for you two ladies"

"Yes Kal, thanks again and have a good night"

"You too. Goodnight Diana."

"Night Kal"

A look passed between them and then Superman reluctantly turned and walked away. Diana watched him leave until her door closed, sighing wistfully.

"Something you want to tell me Diana?"

Diana spun around having completely forgotten Shayera was there. Shayera was standing there with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Uh huh", Shayera said rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm just a little surprised Di, before all the crap with Thanagar took place I am sure that there was something between you and Bruce. But I can see that there is definitely something with you and Superman or whatever you want to call him"

"Kal"

"Uh huh"

"Oh shut up. We are here to talk about you, not Kal and I-"

"Ohhhh so there is a Kal and you then?"

_"No!"_

Shayera raised an eyebrow again.

Diana sighed, "There is nothing going on with Kal and I. But I wish there was. I love him Shay and he loves me but he won't give us a chance"

"And you and Bruce?"

"There never was anything between Bruce and myself. I was attracted to him in the beginning but after a few dates we realised we were better suited being friends. Besides he's in love with Zee"

"Woah…..back right up there Diana, you went on a date with Bruce?", Shayera asked disbelievingly.

"Well four actually"

"You mean Bruce Wayne right? _THE _Bruce Wayne? Our resident brooding Dark Knight himself?"

Diana sighed impatiently, "Yes, Shayera"

"Unfreakingbelievable", she said, "but you had no feelings for him, but you do for Clark?"

"Kal"

"Whatever"

Diana glared at her. Shayera glared right back. Diana walked over to her bed and sat heavily on the edge.

"He told me he loved me a while back, after his divorce from Lois. But he also told me he can't be with me."

"Idiot!"

"I want him so bad Shay, that the frustration is killing me. So bad that Bruce told me if I keep destroying all the training drones he will start making me pay for them"

"Right, this calls for ice cream. Looks like we both have a lot to get off our backs"

They both smiled at each other and dove into their snacks. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and unloading their problems to one another. By the next morning they were back to the old camaraderie they once shared. Shayera only wished it were the same with John.

She had come to earth on her mission, never expecting to fall in love, much less with a male colleague. She was engaged to Hro back home. But John Stewart had somehow gotten under her skin, and she came to like it and fell in love with him. He had been injured on a mission where they had assisted Batman in trying to stop The Jokers bombs in Las Vegas. She had been beside herself when she had found him. She had to use her mace to shock life back into him. Shayera had then rushed him to the Watchtower and kept vigil by his bedside nervously watching over his recovery. When he had woken they had both confessed their feelings to one another. John had taken her mask off for the first time to see her face, then kissed her.

They had then started dating secretly, only Diana knew as Shayera had told her in confidence. They spent as much time together as they could between missions. John had shown her his hometown and they had travelled to other parts of the world that had fascinated her. They were happy together, but a small voice in the back of Shayera's mind gently reminded her she was already engaged. Ignoring it she continued to enjoy being in a relationship with John. Until the Gordanian ship had entered their atmosphere and things were never the same again.

Now that Mari had broken things off with John, Shayera knew it was time to be happy again. She had approached John and in typical Thanagarian fashion had told him that she loved him and that they would be happy together. John had told her she was wrong and that he would never be destiny's puppet and then walked away, leaving her utterly confused. Whilst she sadly watched him walk away she heard J'onn's voice in her head.

_"I'm sorry for intruding Shayera, but go and speak to Batman. They went on a mission a while back where they went to the future. It might shed some light on things for you"_

Shayera thanked J'onn as her spirits lifted from his words. She then went in search for Batman to divulge the information. Though reluctant at first to get involved, Batman soon informed Shayera of how they had met Rex Stewart, John's son with Shayera. The joy that filled her heart at this was soon quashed when Batman told her that John refused to be dictated by what they had seen. Taking a deep breath, Shayera's spine straightened and in her eyes was a steely resolve, "Like hell he won't"

Thus begun the merry-go-round of trying to convince John that they were meant to be, whilst he adamantly refused to accept it.

"John, you're being an idiot"

_"Excuse me?!"_

"I love you, you love me, you've seen our son. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Shay, I will _not _be ruled by anyone or anything."

"Even if it means our happiness?"

John sighed,"Yes"

"Idiot!", Shayera threw her hands in the air and stomped off. Suddenly she turned around and marched back with her mace in her hands.

"Maybe I can convince you?"

"Shay-", John began, standing his ground.

"We can be happy John, we deserve to be happy. Why can't you see that?", she implored.

"Because we should be able to live our lives the way _we _want to. Not because I have seen the future", he then walked away.

Shayera had asked, begged, pleaded and then threatened him with her mace to no avail. She had almost given up until Diana and Zee had advised of their plan, she had agreed with no second thoughts. She was going to use Operation Sucker Punch to hammer the message home.

Shayera sighed and turned to place her Hawkgirl mask and Lieutenant badge back into her cupboard.

If not, Mistress of the Mace was going to introduce him once again to her little friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_** Well everyone apologies for the delayed update, school holiday and all...Anyways we are almost there to the Operation Sucker Punch reveal, only a few more chapters until showtime! Here is the next offering...I do not own the characters and as always thanks to you readers, reviewers and followers...Enjoy xo**

**Chapter 8**

**Wally and Beatriz**

He was watching the ladies practice one of their numbers for Operation Sucker Punch. His attention though was focused on one certain lady, as she twirled and laughed during their performance. He really liked her, he was initially attracted to her like every woman he met. But Bea was different she actually looked at him and seemed to listen to him. Don't get him wrong Diana, Shayera and Zatanna paid attention to him too. But Bea and him could talk for hours about anything and everything.

He had fallen in love with her over a year ago when the Justice League had been invited to attend a charity function for orphan children in Washington. Diana had forwarded the email to all members asking for confirmation on who would attend with her. Half the league were able to attend as the other half were either on duty, standby or had previous engagements they could not reschedule. Wally loved children and was actively involved with charities for youth in his city. He jumped at the chance and was excited he did when he found out Fire was going also.

At the event they had gotten to know each other and found they had quite a few things in common. Especially their drive to help orphaned children, Bea and her sister having been orphans themselves. Bea became sad when telling him of her sister who had died at 10 years of age from pneumonia whilst they were in a foster home, Bea was 16. She had been devastated as Emma had been her only remaining family. The sisters had been orphaned for 5 years since their parents had been killed in a flash flood whilst trying to return home to their girls during a severe storm after working in the fields. Having no family in the country or anyone come to claim them the girls became the governments wards. Bea had always ensured to stay close to her sister and they had managed to stick together when foster homes took them on. Bea had been discovered by a talent scout in Sao Paolo six months after burying her sister, where she had gone to try and find a job. Wally's heart melted at hearing this and he vowed to always make her smile no matter what.

Fire had been recruited together with her best friend Tora Olafsdotter or as she was known Ice, by Vixen. The women had all met through modelling and when Mari had been asked if she had any nominees to add to the recruitment drive she had not hesitated putting their names forward. Both women were a pair that did almost everything together and joining the league was no different. Their powers were a compliment to each other like the sun and moon. Bea could control fire with her pyrokinesis and Tora could create ice and mold it to her will, hence they called themselves Fire and Ice. They both had strong accents when they spoke, Bea being Brazilian and Tora being Norwegian.

The male contingent had not complained as the recruitment drive had been 75% women and Wally had been over the moon, volunteering to give the newest recruits the grand tour of the Watchtower. Much to his disappointment Diana and Shayera had been chosen to help the ladies transition. As they all filed past Wally one particular recruit stopped in front of him, she was dressed in tight pants and a matching boob tube and was covered in green flames. Wally looked up at her face and his jaw dropped.

"Excuze mi please….it iz an honour to meet you Mizta Flash", she said in a heavily accented voice.

Wally continued to gape at her.

She smiled and extended her hand out to him, "My hope is we do mission together one day, noh?"

Wally couldn't believe his ears, someone actually volunteering to work with him?

"Uhhhh…..noh…..I mean yes that would be great"

_Omigod Wally don't let her think you are an idiot_

He looked down at her still extended hand surrounded with green flames and slowly reached out with his tentatively to clasp hers.

"Itz ok Mizta Flash, I won't hurt you"

"It's just Flash, miss. But you can call me Wally"

She shook her head frowning, "E mesmo? Noh, that will not do, is Wally short for something?"

He grimaced, "Wallace", he told her in a small voice.

She smiled, "Lindo maravilhoso! Wallace, I like very much, noh?"

Wally nodded grinning, he liked very much.

"Oh no, I better go, nice meeting you Wallace, um beijo!", and kissed both his cheeks, where Wally blushed brightly.

"You too….ahhh"

"They call me Fire, my name is Beatriz Bonilla Da Costa but you can call me Bea, Tchau", she said as she walked quickly away to rejoin the other recruits.

"Bea", Wally sighed.

_"Don't even think about it"_, Batman growled behind him.

Wally jumped three foot in the air, "Arrrgghhh….Bats why do you always do that?"

"Because I am the Batman"

Wally rolled his eyes, then turned to stare in the direction that Bea had left, "Awww man….can't I even

daydream at least?"

"No!"

"You know Bats when she said Noh it actually meant yes? Go figure!", Wally grinned.

"Do you want to see how fast you can run with broken legs, _noh_?", Batman smirked at him.

Wally's smile disappeared, "Point taken"

Wally West was one of the founding members of the League or as commonly referred to the Original Seven. He was considered the prankster or joker of the league, he had even heard whispers of being referred to as the joke of the League or even the butt of the league. This had hurt him immensely as he thought that he was just looking on the bright side of things when they looked bad or even hopeless at times. It was a reflex action of his to crack a joke or make light of the situation when circumstances seemed dim as it was his coping mechanism to not allow the nervousness inside him take control.

There had been one occasion when he had blundered on a mission that almost cost Diana, Shayera and himself their lives. They had been called in to stop Giganta, Grundy, Livewire and Devil Ray from stealing weapons from Central City. Flash was tasked to deal with Giganta who distracted him by smiling and asking him out on a date, bending down as if to kiss him. But then she had backhanded him into a nearby wall knocking him out. Whilst Star Sapphire had snuck up and blasted Shayera from behind allowing Livewire to shock her unconscious.

Diana was fighting Grundy and she was winning the fight until Grundy bodily tackled her into a building that winded her for a few seconds. But it was enough for Devil Ray to finally hit her with one of his poisoned stingers in her neck, she had been successfully dodging them using her silver bracers but now she could feel the poison slowly working into her nervous system. Cheetah who showed up out of nowhere then took a cheap shot and scratched her chest with both hands before round house kicking Diana into oblivion.

Superman and Green Lantern had arrived a minute later having assisted firefighters with a severe bush fire in a western part of Sydney Australia which had threatened multiple lives and homes. John had rushed to Shayera picking her up and quickly checking her pulse, breathing in relief when it steadily beat under his thumb. He lifted her up in his arms and quickly made his way over to Wally who was slowly coming too and rubbing his head sorely.

Kal had immediately honed in on Diana and blurred to her position to find her heavily injured and still unconscious. Knowing it was unusual for Diana to be easily taken out by Grundy and his cohorts, he was worried. He quickly scanned her body and found the poison running through her veins. Frantically he called the Watchtower for urgent transportation relaying to J'onn what had happened. He located the entry site on her neck and placed his lips over it and began to try and suck what poison he could out of her system, praying that they were not too late.

Diana had been hit by one of Devil Ray's stingers before but had managed to retrieve the antidote from him shortly after before she succumbed to it. Batman had been able to make a supply from the remnants she had given to him after. Kal hoped that they would make it in time and that there would be no lasting damage to her system if they did. They had materialised a few seconds later in the infirmary where J'onn and Batman who he had called in urgently, were waiting.

Time being of the essence no one spoke as they rushed her to one of the beds and Batman inserted an IV drip into her left arm. J'onn had placed monitor tabs on her chest and forehead to track her pulse, breathing and blood levels. Superman had paced nervously waiting. Once they had completed their work he had rushed over and grabbed a nearby chair sat heavily in it and tenderly lifted her right hand into both of his and bowed over praying for her quick recovery.

J'onn and Bruce had looked at him smiling inwardly knowing that the Man of Steel was in love with Diana but had yet to admit it to himself and certainly hadn't yet to Diana. They knew though after this display it was only a matter of time. Wally had walked in a short time later and found them all like that, the guilt in his eyes at seeing Diana laid up like that weighed heavily on him. He turned to leave when John entered carrying a now awake Shayera who was yelling at him to put her down and that she was fine. He suddenly kissed her hard and told her to shut up. To everyone's surprise she did just that and laying her head gently on his shoulder sighed and closed her eyes. Wally left the infirmary dragging his feet and a heavy heart.

A few days later after their debriefing where they had all gotten a severe lecturing from Superman for not calling for support sooner, whilst Wally had to endure John's death stare and Batman's glare he had hung his head in shame and made to leave the conference room. Diana was awake but still laid up in the infirmary she had joined via video camera feed.

"Wally", Shayera called to him.

He turned around slowly to face her with regret in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was"

"No! We were outnumbered and couldn't call for support in time. These things happen Wally, you know that"

"But Shay if I hadn't have been distracted by Giganta I would have been able to help you and Di-"

"No Wally you could have been severely injured by any of the others, that is why Diana assigned you Giganta, you know how to disable her quickly"

"Not this time", he sighed frustratingly.

"I know Wally but sometimes things don't always go to plan ok?"

He nodded slowly still unsure.

"Wally", Diana gently called him, "can you come to the infirmary with two iced mochas please?"

"Sure Di, no prob", he rushed out to make them.

As the door slid shut on his exit Diana said, "Superman, Green Lantern and Batman…..you should all be ashamed of yourselves", she glared at each one in turn.

"Now Diana-", Clark began.

"I'm sorry….what?", John asked angrily.

Batman just grunted.

Shayera sat back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest she smiled slowly knowing what was about to take place. J'onn patiently waited also for what was to unfold.

"Wally is the youngest member of our team and sometimes feels like he is not as powerful or useful as the rest of us. His value is as equal if not more important than any one of us, remember how he jumped in without a thought for his own safety and saved us from the evil snake spirit in the Black Heart and the planet from Braniac and Luthor?", the men all nodded slowly, "Good. Wally gives with his heart in everything but this vulnerability opens him to being the most affected by judgement and opinions of others. As for Wally feeling like a second rate member that stops here. We will _ALL_ treat him better and ensure that he never feels that way again. Understood?", all present nodded. Shayera grinned widely.

"The mission was a failure because _I_ failed to judge the situation correctly not factoring Cheetah, Devil Ray and Star Sapphire to show up. We were grossly outnumbered and I decided not to call for backup as Kal and John were already tied up in Australia, J'onn was manning the Watchtower and Batman was busy in Gotham. This is why the recruitment drive needs to happen sooner not later", all present nodded again.

"We can discuss that when I return to active duty, but now I am going to enjoy my iced mocha with Wally", with that she switched the feed off, just as Wally breezed in with an iced mocha in each hand.

"Here we are Di", he sped over to her to place both on her bedside table, and then made to leave.

"Where are you going Wally?"

"To leave you in peace"

"Wally West you are not seriously thinking of leaving me to finish two iced mochas on my own are you?", she arched an eyebrow at him smiling and patting her bed beside her legs.

"Uhhhh….noooo….of course not", he sat down where she had indicated facing her and reaching to hand her one mocha while he grabbed the other for himself.

"Wally, tell me what's wrong?"

He looked down at his lap and said quietly, "I screwed up, Di, you and Shayera got hurt pretty bad"

"Wally….Wally?...look at me…."

He looked up into her beautiful blue eyes and pulled his mask off his head, revealing his messed up red hair.

"It was not your fault so don't go blaming yourself. It was my poor judgment that resulted in what happened. You did your part just like I asked. We did not count on those others showing up and we were too few to their too many. You have nothing to be sorry for. As members of the Justice League we are willing to lay our lives on the line because that is who we are. Wally you are an equal member of our Original Seven and should never think you are any less than that. You may joke and seem lighthearted at times or appear not to take things seriously. But I know that is your way of preparing for missions, as we all have our own unique styles of mentally preparing. Your heart Wally West is one of pure gold. Notwithstanding being the fastest man on the planet you will always be alongside Kal and I, one of the first on the scene. You always think of others first and always put yourself last"

Wally's face was now as red as his suit.

Diana reached out to stroke his face lightly, "We are honoured and proud you are on our team, and a part of our family. Any woman would be proud to have you in her life, as Shayera and I are. You are smart, funny, caring and adorable. I hope one day you find the woman who deserves you Wally and she treats you like the King you are"

"What about you Di?", he grinned, wriggling his eyebrows hopefully.

She smiled at him, "Not a chance"

They laughed and then hugged each other as the good friends that they were. Wally felt so much better and vowed that what happened on that mission would never happen again. He had a family that loved and cared for him and he would never let them down a second time.

He returned to the present and found the ladies were ready to do the next act which involved him. He took a last longing look at Bea who had been watching him. They smiled gently at each other. He was going to ask her out for coffee on the night of Bruce's party after Operation Sucker Punch and to hell with thinking he was not worthy. He was the Flash and a founding member that deserved to win the girl of his dreams too!

Mentally high-fiving himself for bravery he sped over to join the ladies.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Well everyone I am so sorry for the lengthy hiatus of this story. Life decided to throw me curve balls, the most painful one of our puppy going missing. A new role that has me working harder now to work smarter in the long run has also taken up time. But with determination I have now finished my next offering and with pride I present it to you all. I own none of the characters only putting my own interpretation of their stories. I thank you all for reading and the reviews as always. I dedicate this chapter to dmangual516 for reminding me that people are eager to see the story's progress. The next chapter will be in the next few days. Thank you all for your patience as I tell each couple's story. God bless you all xo**_

**Chapter 8**

**Vic and Helena**

_"Oh mio dio, Idiota!"_, she screamed as she hurled a picture frame at his head.

"Now baby-", he began.

"Don't baby me, you insane maniac!", she yelled.

"But if you think about it honey-", he tried once again.

"You and your stupid conspiracy theories have gone too far now, Vic Sage"

He was in for it now, so he waited for her next response with bated breath.

"How dare you think that living together means you release all control and I would brainwash you into doing unspeakable things you would never normally do"

He reached out to touch her.

_"Non mi toccare!"_

"Sweetheart listen to me…"

"I don't have to do shit, you….you…._buffoon!_", and picked up a nearby plate and threw it at him.

He ducked just in time and heard it smash on the wall behind him.

"You know what? If you don't want to be with me there's the door", she stabbed her finger at the door behind him, "and good riddance", she whirled around and stomped towards his bedroom.

"Uh Helena honey, this is my place"

"Fine then, I'll leave", she spun on her heel and stomped towards the front door.

He knew he had done it now, she had never thrown him out before. _Ever. _Yes they would have loud arguments that would tend to become very heated depending on what topic they were disagreeing about. But she had never thrown him out before. Maybe it had to do with him always silently slipping away whilst she continued to rant and rave, he did so in order to let her italian temper calm down. Most of their verbal disputes though ended up with them making mad passionate love as she would get so riled that she would just grab him and smash her mouth against his and that was end of discussion, or he would quietly walk over and begin to kiss her neck which would effectively cease her yelling with a loud passionate sigh of defeat.

But tonight was different, he had sensed it in her mannerisms over the last few months. She had started to withdraw from him or quietly listen to him describe his latest theory about some new regime he had found. His Helena in his eyes seemed to be losing her fire and spirit. This he did not like.

He loved her more than life and could not believe that the stunning, spirited and generous woman that she was would have fallen in love with a paranoid, scarred and flawed man like him. But he did not dwell on his doubts, he simply lived every moment as best he could with her. But he was too scared to take their relationship to the next level. He desperately wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life watching that beautiful smile light his days and heat up his nights. But he was absolutely terrified to commit because in his mind she would wake up one day knowing she had made the biggest mistake of her life and leave him. He pictured that she would finally realise what a freak he really was, inside and out.

Helena was sick and tired of trying to convince Vic that they belonged together and she loved him with all her heart. Nothing would make her happier than being Mrs Helena Sage and spending the rest of her days with her crazy wonderful man. He knew everything there was to know about her, from her day time persona to the vigilante lifestyle she led at night against crime. He knew of her family history and how she had become the Huntress. He had accepted her with all the emotional baggage, anger and mistrust issues she had grown up with. He loved her unconditionally, accepting her checkered past and shortcomings without a second thought or judgement.

They fought with equal intensity and passion when they made love. They couldn't get enough of each other and some of their PDAs tended to embarrass those around them. Vic used to shy away from her in public in the beginning preferring to preserve their privacy.

Until the day she had been shot and he went ballistic.

Helena had made no secret of her quest to seek out and exact revenge on those who had killed her family who were heavily tied to the Mafia. Having lost her mother to a hit and run accident when she was sixteen to the execution style murder of her father by Steven Mandragora. Both events had changed her life forever. She had begun training to become Huntress after burying her mother, deciding to help stop crime under a guise to protect her day to day identity. She had been recruited by the Birds of Prey by Barbara Gordon who had seen her save a mother and her baby from a knife wielding thief who wanted to take the baby. Watching her in action Barbara knew she would be a valuable addition to the all women crime fighting team. This is where Helena had met Dinah, they had become instant friends and had become best friends and sisters over time. They trusted each other implicitly.

After her father's death her need to help had been overshadowed by her thirst for revenge. After her discreet queries had resulted into names of those involved in the attack her thirst had tipped the scales completely to destroying those who had taken her family away from her. Overnight she had gone from a heroine interested in joining the Justice League to a one woman wrecking ball who would not rest until she had buried each and every person involved.

Vic and herself had just become exclusive a week before the devastating information had found it's way to her. She had seen red since and had told no one, knowing that if Vic found out he would do everything he could to stop her and if he failed he would join her. There was no way she would allow either scenario. She would not rest until her mission was accomplished and there was no way in hell she would let him help her. She did not want him to get hurt or be killed in her quest, she had fallen in love with him and wanted to keep him safe.

So she had secretly organised a meeting with all responsible parties to meet in an abandoned warehouse. Telling Vic she could not see him that night as she had mid terms to mark and needed to concentrate. Vic took a raincheck and said the moment she could see him to let him know and he would be by her side instantly. With a catch in her voice knowing she may never see him again she agreed and hung up.

She had made her way to the rendezvous site and confronted the hitmen, she had managed to knock out two of the seven men their when they had overwhelmed her. One of the men, Steven Mandragora and the man who had ordered the hit on her father had smiled wickedly at her and walked over bending slightly at the waist had slowly lifted her right hand towards his lips as if to kiss it. Halfway there he had suddenly stopped and then casually snapped her right wrist. She had screamed in pain and then passed out from its intensity.

She had woken to find herself bound hands and feet to a chair. Groggily she had slowly looked around to find Steven in conversation with two of the seven men towards the entry. The two men she had knocked out earlier had now joined the other two to play cards on a makeshift table using an old barrel nearby. She slowly narrowed her eyes to slits to look around for potential avenues of escape, she did not want any of the men knowing she was awake until she had set an action plan.

Suddenly she saw a flash of red pass one of the windows and then a black cape follow a few seconds later. She knew who was here and was ever so grateful for once that Vic actually went against her wishes for once. Suddenly she saw his signature fedora hat and beloved face or more to the point his faceless mask appear in the window looking straight at her. With relief flooding her heart she knew that he was smiling at her. No one could understand how she seemed to know his facial expressions or what he was thinking behind the perpetual "blank" expression on his face. But she knew.

Smirking at him she winked and was thrilled to see his head jerk in surprise. She then coughed to garner the attention of the men in the warehouse.

"If you let me go now no one will get hurt", she looked at each one until she got to Steven who was again smiling evilly at her, "except you", his smile faded.

"You signed your death warrant the moment my father took his last breath. I will put a bullet through your head in the same manner he was killed. Only difference is you will see it coming, unlike dad who was killed by a coward from behind"

"You are very delusional little girl"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh huh"

"You won't leave this warehouse alive"

"Now who's delusional?", she smiled knowingly at him.

Something in her voice raised alarm bells in his head and he swung towards the entrance to find Superman, Batman, Flash and Green Arrow with her beloved Vic in the middle. All hell broke loose and she was rocking her chair from side to side in an attempt to avoid the shower of bullets that had begun to pepper the air from Mandragora's men. Suddenly a blue blur appeared and stood in front of her and the bullets bounced off him as he steadied her gently and used his laser vision to sever her binds.

Once free she jumped up throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek soundly in gratitude, causing the Man of Steel to blush furiously.

"Thank you Superman, you rock"

Rubbing the back of his head in his usual nervous response, "Uh….you're welcome Huntress…anytime"

She then ran to join the fray picking up her bow and arrow from a nearby table. She had only one man in her sights and nothing was going to stand in her way. It took all of two minutes for the Justice League to apprehend the other men. They all knew that Helena needed to take care of Steven Mandragora herself, they respected her enough to stay back. But they would step in to stop her killing him, she did not need to live with that even if in her heart it was the only answer to avenge the death of her father.

Helena had walked up to Steven who stood waiting for her with a snicker on his face, and promptly slugged him in the face with all the built up hatred in her heart. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she thought of her beloved parents. She lifted her bow and aimed the arrow at his heart.

"Huntress!", Superman exclaimed.

"Baby don't do it"

"He deserves everything that's coming to him"

"I know sweetheart…"

"Huntress, we will ensure that he spends the rest of his miserable life behind bars"

"That's not nearly enough for this lowlife killer…"

"We do not kill people Huntress, no matter how evil they may be"

"He will get what is coming to him, baby"

"But he will still be alive and my parents still dead", she whispered.

"Yes, but he will live with that and all the countless lives he has taken for the rest of his godforsaken life. Believe me honey we all will make sure of it"

She looked up at them all and they nodded their agreement. She slowly lowered her bow.

Sick laughter filled her ears and she turned to see Mandragora with blood trickling down the side of his mouth, laughing hysterically.

"You should kill me little girl while you have the chance. Because I will be back to complete the circle of annihilating the Bertinelli's with the killing of the last surviving member"

Helena's eyes widened with dawning realisation and a sick dread entering her heart.

"Aaaaahhh she remembers…."

"My mother…."

"Yes, your beautiful mother Grace, who loved you more than life. She had found out about your father's double life and all that he had done. Disgusted with him she had planned to take you away from it all and give you a fresh new start with the money she had set aside for you. She hocked all the jewellery and gifts your father had given her during the course of their marriage and had enough to set you both up for life. She had secretly had new identities created for you both so your father could never find either of you."

"Oh my God", Helena's shattered gasp filled the air, Vic was by her side instantly wrapping his arms around her slender trembling frame. Offering the comfort she needed to hear the final piece of the puzzle, she leaned heavily on him and turned to the man who knew everything about her parent's deaths.

Everyone present felt her pain and wished that she did not have to find this out now. But they could not stop what Mandragora had started as she needed to hear the whole story. So they watched in sorrowful resignation as the rest of the gruesome history was revealed.

"She came to me for help which I freely gave, you see Helena I was in love with her. Still was as a matter of fact. We were young lovers and she was going to marry me, until your father came along. He wanted her and what Franco Bertinelli wanted…Franco Bertinelli got. Our being in love and being engaged meant nothing to him. I could not leave her though the urge to protect her stronger than ever, we could not be together but I could still watch over her and keep her safe. Swallowing my disgust and pride I asked Franco for a job. Knowing how much it would hurt both of us he agreed, and rubbed it in our faces every day of our lives. Taking sadistic satisfaction in kissing, stroking and grabbing Grace every time we were all in the same room. It was so painful to watch but what really stabbed me in the heart was the pained look of regret on her face when she looked at me. Grace cornered me one day when Franco was on a business trip begging me to leave and we could disappear so that Franco Bertinelli could never find us, we could be free. Grace and I had made our secret plans to escape when she found out she was pregnant with you and that changed everything….", he paused and looked at her painfully.

Helena had tears flowing down her face, silently nodding at him to continue.

"Grace still wanted to leave and we could raise you together claiming that you never know. I convinced her otherwise knowing we would never live to see you as Franco would ensure we were hunted down and assassinated. I managed to change her mind and we made a pact we would put up with everything Franco dished out to us. Whatever the pain, humiliation and ridicule we would bear it to protect you."

"Oh God…my Mom…"

"Over time things settled and we accepted the roles we had decided to play. Grace and I had become great friends again, knowing that any feelings of love and affection would put your life in danger. So we both buried them to ensure Franco could not use it as ammunition to blackmail either of us, using you as the bait."

"But you killed her, my father told me you were behind the wheel of the car that mowed her down"

"No, Helena the day your mother died was the day she had come to me begging for me to come with you both as she still loved me. The day she wanted us all to start a new life together full of love , life and laughter. The day we would be free. But we never got the chance. We were leaving my apartment to return to the mansion to pick you up and leave with no one the wiser. Unfortunately for us Franco had suspected something was up with Grace and had her followed by a private investigator that had discovered her plan, but not my part in it. Just my name being involved gave his jealously even more fuel for it's out of control fire."

"Franco took matters into his own hands and followed Grace to my apartment that day. When he saw us leaving together he thought we were running away. Grace was crossing the road to my car in our car park and I was locking my door when I heard the squeal of tires. I looked up and saw Franco gunning his motor and his focus was Grace. She was oblivious because she was talking excitedly on the phone to you telling you of the holiday we were about to leave on. I screamed her name and she turned to see Franco driving straight for her. She turned to run towards me arms outstretched as I was running for my life to save her. The collision of the vehicle and her body was the worst sound I have ever heard, but the sound of her body hitting the ground with bone crushing finality still haunts me every single day….", he sobbed painfully raising his hands to cover his face.

Helena was now openly sobbing on Vic's shoulder for the pain and suffering her mother and this man she had hated for all the wrong reasons had endured. The evil person he had been painted out to be was actually the person who had taken delight in using the brush to mar Steven's reputation. Her very own father.

Knowing that Helena and he needed closure on this, Steven took a deep breath to steady his nerves and continued, "Franco never stopped just kept going. I ran to Grace and her body was at a sickening angle and she was bleeding heavily. Knowing she did not have much time she called my name. I gently lifted her upper body to rest against me and laid her head on my chest. She looked up with tears in her eyes and told me she was sorry for everything she had put me through. I told her to save her strength that help was on the way. She laughed gently calling me a liar, she lifted a hand to stroke my face telling me she loved me and never stopped. Tears rolling down my face I kissed her fingers telling her I loved her too. She smiled gently and told me it seems we were never meant to be. I nodded and watched painfully as she coughed up blood unable to help her. She said that her only regret was not standing up to Franco all those years ago. But I silenced her and told her that it was all worth it because we had you. She closed her eyes in pain and then opened them with determination to make her final request of me…"

"Steven take care of our daughter, she may not be your blood but you have been more of a father than Franco Bertinelli ever was or will be. When you feel she is ready give her what we have and she can make her own mind up about that evil man. Promise me!"

"I promise my love", I whispered.

"I love you. Please tell my Helena I will always love her and will watch over her as best I can…", she coughed violently again. Then lying back in my arms with a final sigh, died in my arms.

Steven Mandragora the Mafia gangster whose reputation of cold hearted and calculated killer was openly sobbing before their very eyes. His wrenching sobs confirming the love he had for Grace Bertinelli. The tragic circumstances of the unrequited love between Helena's mother and him laid out before them all.

Helena pulled out of Vic's arms to slowly walk up to him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry"

This made him cry even louder. Helena laid both hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him.

"I forgive you"

He stopped crying and looked up at her, "Why?"

"Because I know now why you killed my fat….Franco Bertinelli and I forgive you"

"But I still killed him and the others, for that I must atone"

"I know but I will do my best to help you in any way I can"

"How?"

"He left me everything remember? His sole heir?"

His eyes widened, he knew exactly how much that was.

"You will have the best defence money can buy. Your time will be spent in the best correction facility they have and I will personally make sure you have every comfort they allow you."

"But why would you do that for me?"

"For Mom"

He closed his eyes in reverent acceptance, "For Grace", opening his eyes he silently thanked her.

"On one condition…."

He raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"I am allowed to visit you whenever I can?"

His answering smile was so happy, Helena could see why her mother had fallen for him.

"There is an envelope in my private safe for your eyes only Helena, from your mother and I"

Helena nodded gratefully she would obtain it when she was ready. As they took Steven and his men away she turned to face Vic and the Justice League members.

"Thank you all so very much", she said with grateful tears shining in her eyes.

"You are very welcome Helena", Superman told her.

"Yeah Hels, same goes for me too", Wally told her giving her a thumbs up.

"Dinah will be so happy to hear of this", Ollie said smiling at her.

"When you have taken care of things and you are ready we would like you to join the Justice League", Batman told her.

Her eyes widened, "Me?, but I thought I was too trigger happy and violent to join your motley crew"

"That was then and this is now, people can change", he said as all present nodded their approval.

She nodded, " I will consider it, thank you"

She turned to Vic who just grabbed her and kissed her over and over again mumbling words of love and promises to never leave her. From that moment on he made the most of every second when she would give him _that_ look.

Steven Mandragora was sentenced to life imprisonment but Helena with the help of the Justice League had ensured that his days were spent in relative comfort and she visited him often. Relishing in hearing his stories about her mother when they were young and when she was young. It made Helena wish for the same connection and love she had for Vic to be reciprocated in the same way. Hence why she had set out on a campaign to make him see they belonged together. For life.

Tonight's disagreement though had started when Helena had casually asked him over dinner when he would grow some balls and allow them to move in together.

"Helena…."

"Come on babydoll, I will not wait forever you know"

"But we are happy with how we are now"

"No Vic, _you _are happy with how we are now. I'm definitely _not!_"

He had to think quickly knowing if he told her the real reason for his commitment issues she would kill him.

"Baby you would wield a power over me that means total domination and you would exert control over my free will. Imagine what you could do to me?"

_Excellent reasoning, Vic!_

_"What?!"_, she yelled.

Uh oh

From that point on it got out of control, to where they now found themselves. He quickly caught up to her as she was reaching for the doorknob. Stopping her with a gentle hand on her arm, he turned her towards him to see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"You know what Vic, I am tired of beating my head against this brick wall. I am now giving you an ultimatum. You either commit to me heart and soul and we move in together, or we call it quits. I deserve to be happy and so do you. But I want us to be happy together and until you want the same thing I think we should not see each other. This will give you the time and space to make the right decision for you"

"Helena honey that's not what I want…"

"Then what do you want?"

"I….I….uh….", he sighed deeply and whispered, "don't know"

"Vic Sage you are a wonderful man and I only want to be with you. But if you decide we are not meant to be, then so be it. It will be very hard to get over you, but time heals all wounds so I'm told", she said with tears in her eyes.

Walking over to him she kissed his cheek and smiling sadly at him said, "I love you Babydoll and will respect your decision, whatever it may be"

Then Helena Bertinelli walked out of Vic Sage's life.

Vic wanted to run and drag her back, kissing her senseless and saying he was an idiot. But he knew that they would come to regret his decision. Helena deserved better than a spur of the moment decision to commit to her, so did he. So he had let her go.

That had been two weeks ago. Two weeks of pure hell. His paranoia had hit an all time high even to him. He had nightmares every night since, of watching her move on with someone else and having to endure her walking down the aisle and marrying the faceless person in his vision, with him silently screaming. He would wake up tangled in his sweat drenched sheets, heart racing and constricting with remembered pain.

Helena had gone to Dinah's as her apartment held too many reminders of Vic and their love. Her heart refused to give up on him though and she would pour all the love she had for him into Operation Sucker Punch in the hopes that the paranoid twit would finally accept their future together.

He had decided enough was enough. He would get his Helena back at the party tonight and give her his undivided attention for all the days of their lives. He realised that he may be paranoid when he was with her, but he was utterly miserable without her.

She was his and he was hers. Til death do them part…


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Well fanfictioners we have finally made it to D-day or more like OSP-day. I do not own any of the characters here. I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and following the story, your words of encouragement inspire me to write better and post as soon as I can for you all. Hope you all like this one as the next one is SHOWTIME! God bless you all...ENJOY xo**_

**Chapter 10**

**Day of Wayne Thank you Party**

Clark and Diana were sparring in the training room before the team meeting that day in an hour, and then everyone would leave to get ready for the party that night. They were sweating profusely after two hours of attempting to one up each other without the use of their powers. Over the years Diana had taught Kal to use strategic moves to best a foe so that if a time came he was incapacitated and needed to rely on his "street smarts" he could still defeat them or at least keep them busy until help arrived.

Diana had been the logical choice to teach him as she could match him in strength and her years of warrior training and learning various fighting styles from Bruce meant Kal would have the best training possible. He had come into his own making Diana and Bruce very proud and ensuring that the Trinity was a formidable force with or without meta powers.

Today though Kal was trying to obtain information from Diana regarding her activities with Zatanna, Wally, and the other Justice ladies using his reporter's instinct and skill to try and draw the information from her. Knowing what he was trying to do and deciding to have a little fun with him but not giving the game away she decided to see how far he would go. She had to lock in her poker face today as it was Operation Sucker Punch day and they were all excited to perform, nervous of their outcomes and relieved the wait was finally over.

"Diana, you have gone around the world three times now in your responses but still ending up in the same spot without answering my questions"

Ever the diplomat, "Kal for the past two hours you have asked me questions about what we have all been up to, I have specifically told you each and every activity we have engaged in-", she stopped as Clark suddenly stopped with a faraway look in his eye, "Kal?...are you ok?"

Clark started and looked at her smiling sheepishly, "Sorry Diana I just took something you said out of context.."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, thinking over what she had said so far.

He started to shuffle from one foot to the next, "Uhhhhh, no no it's ok just me being stupid", trying to take the conversation back to where she stopped.

But Diana would have none of it, "Kal, explain yourself", in a Princess like tone, "what could I have possibly said to make you look like you were in a dream?"

He was now very nervous as he knew her temper was starting to surface, he nervously started to scratch the back of his head, indicating clearly to Diana that he was about to say something she most probably would not like.

"Uhhhhh…."

"Clark Kent!"

"Ok ok, I'll tell you, I hate it when you do that it is so like Ma is right here! When you said activity we have engaged in my mind did the typical male thing and went in the gutter section of the brain picturing you all in a VERY different type of activity", he took a wide step back smiling nervously and raising his hands in front of him.

Diana frowned slightly trying to make sense of his words, then looked confused as she pictured what he said, her eyes widening in shock as it clicked in her head what he meant and her mouth forming a very wide "O". To narrowing in anger as she started to advance towards Clark, fists clenched.

Clark had watched the emotions run across her beautiful face amazed at how each one did not detract from her natural beauty only enhancing it, even to when she looked like she was going to punch him into next week. Which was right now.

_UH OH_

Diana stopped in front of him the anger pulsing off of her, Kal swallowed painfully in apprehension.

Suddenly, she took a step back with her right foot and with her right hand on her hip leant on an angle and lifting her left arm at him clicked her fingers in his face and then flicked her entire arm behind her in a very matter of fact way and then said to him, "Oh no you DID'NT"

Clark's jaw dropped and he was speechless, did Diana just DISS him?

She smiled widely at him then turned around and gathered her things and was about to walk out of the room, when she strode quickly up to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Owwww, Diana.."

"That was for even thinking it in the first place", she quickly walked away whilst he continued to rub his sore head.

"Besides Kal, you are only allowed to think of that activity with me if _you_ are the only person in it too, because_ I_ have many, many times", with that parting shot she again left Clark with his jaw dropping open combined this time with that faraway look in his eyes.

"What a woman" he grinned and also exited the training room heading towards his quarters for a VERY VERY cold shower before the meeting.

_Day before Operation Sucker Punch_

Diana, Zee, Shayera, Dinah, Helena, Mari and Beatriz had all met at Diana's embassy to finalise their costumes, props and final pep talk to support each other. They had decided that was the best place to keep their plans under wrap as Batman would not have bugged any of the rooms there and Superman was too polite to use his x-ray vision. The other men had been threatened when they began asking questions, and they had been wise enough to stop then and there.

Zee was using her magic for everyone's costume change so it reduced the chaos that would ensue. They were all so very excited and nervous about what they were about to embark on, but they knew no matter the outcome it had all been worth it. The seven ladies had formed a bond in sisterhood that ensured longevity into the future no matter what happened to the Justice League.

Wally had been there for the first part as the ladies wanted their party dresses to be a surprise for all including him. But they had asked him to come so each of them could surprise him with a thank you gift accompanied with a kiss and hug of gratitude for assisting them. Wally had blushed as red as his costume for the rest of the time they were together and couldn't wipe the grin off his face for hours after he had left.

All women had then enjoyed themselves immensely as they had put on an impromptu fashion parade, each modeling their chosen costumes for each number they would be in. Each woman given a standing ovation, loud cheers and wolf whistles when they stepped out. They all left in high spirits and loads of confidence to give a show stopping, jaw dropping performance the next night. Operation Sucker Punch would be unforgettable.

_Present moment – Justice League team meeting_

"…as things are still manageable and we have all managed to have a semblance of a life, as promised tonight we are having a party courtesy of Bruce Wayne to thank you all for the teamwork and dedication you continuously bring to the Justice League", Clark stated, to a thunderous round of applause and cheering led by Wally of course who said loudly, "now that's what I'm talking about!".

"Wally…" Batman growled, "no spiking the punch like last year's Christmas party or else, monitor duty for a month straight!"

Wally pouted at Bruce and said, "But Batman, Bruce Wayne promised he is going all out for this and I for one intend to put his efforts to good use", Wally knew Bruce was Batman but not all present were aware of this fact.

"Have fun Wally but…DO….NOT…SPIKE…THE…PUNCH….or I will have Shayera spike you with her mace, seeing as I won't be here!", he was coming as Bruce Wayne so had told everyone that Gotham came first and parties were not his thing. He decided maybe Zatanna would be a little easier to deal with if he came as Bruce and not Batman, well he was hoping she would as he had something he needed to say to her. He had finally acknowledged his feelings for her and wanted to be in a relationship with her, but after their last meeting he knew he would have his work cut out for him. He smiled, he always loved challenges and winning Zee's heart was one he was not going to lose.

Wally turned fearful eyes towards Shayera who was twirling her mace with a wicked gleam in her eyes and wide smile on her face. He gulped and stammered, "Ok Batman….I..uh…I promise".

Chuckles and giggles were heard around the room, Diana and Zee looked at each other and nodded slightly. Wally was becoming agitated, he couldn't sit still from the excitement about what they were going to do.

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_

Shayera glared at him again and stroked her mace threateningly knowing exactly why he was fidgety. He smiled weakly and calmed down a little continuing to bounce his right leg, which with his speed created the table he was sitting at with all the women involved in the plan to start vibrating slowly.

Diana's hand suddenly grabbed his knee to still his movements and whispered furiously, "Wally, calm down"

He looked up and all his cohorts were glaring at him. He stilled immediately, though his eye continued to twitch intermittently.

"Ok everyone that concludes our business for today, go now get some rest and we will see you all tonight and remember to enjoy yourselves, you all deserve it", Clark said with a big smile on his face to another thunderous round of applause.

Thinking to himself that he intended to have fun and spend some quality time with Diana, to gauge her feelings about him and see if there was a possibility that she still wanted a relationship with him. He had come to the realisation that he very much wanted to spend the rest of his life with her being happy and making her happy.

He looked at the object of his affections, who was leaving post haste with Zatanna, Wally and the other heroes following in their wake. Batman had done his usual disappearing act. He still wanted to know exactly what was going on with Diana and her crew, but decided tonight it did not matter and he left the watchtower to go to Smallville to grab a nap and then get ready for tonight.

_Wayne Manor_

Jumping out of the shower he quickly dried himself and then taking the towel over toward his marble wall he grabbed the gold ornament handle there and pulled it down. It was a laundry chute that led down to the ground floor laundry into a large basket beside the washing equipment to be cleaned. He threw the towel in and quickly closing it made his way into his master bedroom.

He had become very conscious over the past year of how Alfred was not as spritely as he used to be, though he would never admit it, _ever_. He had very much valued his life six months ago when he had broached the subject with his devoted butler, and maybe he could hire a new butler to assist him or take over more for him. Alfred had said nothing but had given him a death stare that scared him more than his Bat glare scared his deadliest enemy.

"Master Bruce until I am six feet under in a pine wooden box I will continue to serve you as I always have"

Bruce had slowly backed out of the room and never mentioned it again. But he had since made modifications to the manor to help his stubborn manservant. He had added modern kitchen appliances to help with cooking so that Alfred did not have to do everything by hand. He installed an automatic car wash in the Bat cave that could be operated with the push of a button to wash, buff and polish all his vehicles housed there, even the Batwing. He added an electronic wardrobe that was controlled by a monitor that Alfred could select his clothes and they would be delivered in pristine condition to him where he stood. He had the laundry chute installed so Alfred would not have to lug all the dirty clothing up and down the wide stairway from floor to floor.

But his greatest addition was the self-automated gardening equipment that took care of all the maintenance for Alfred's prize winning flowers, from roses to orchids (Diana's favourites, Alfred had even named three crossbred types in her honour, Princess, Lady Diana and Wonder Woman of which he had help her plant cuttings at her Embassy and apartment) to tropical hibiscus' of all beautiful colours of the rainbow.

Alfred had said nothing, merely nodded and walked away. Bruce took that as a good sign. Little did he know that Alfred was very grateful for all the upgrades cause as much as he hated to admit it, age was starting to catch up with him and he could not control it or the pain he felt each and every day. Both of which he managed to hide very well from Bruce as he made a promise to Thomas and Martha Wayne on the day of his birth to always look over him and take care of him. He smiled with pride as he walked away from Bruce at the man who cared more than he cared or would ever admit.

Bruce made his way into the bedroom to find his most expensive and classic suit laid out on his bed, with all the required under clothing right beside it. He smiled with gratitude at the thoughtfulness of his greatest friend and ally Alfred. There was even a little note beside everything, he picked it up and read Alfred's neat writing.

_Master Bruce don't let happiness slip away because of your mission. Your parents would want you to be happy, as we all do. You can have both, Miss Zee would have it no other way. Carpe diem my son Carpe Diem_

Bruce smiled the old man had a magic power after all, he could read minds. Whistling quietly he started to get dressed.

_Across town in her apartment_

"Nope", she waved her hand.

"Uh uh", shaking her head she waved her hand again.

"Oh hell no", she quickly snapped her fingers.

"Hmmmm….", she turned slowly and blushing profusely said, "ummm maybe on our honeymoon…if he's lucky", she snapped her fingers again.

"Oooohhh", she turned left then right, then slowly turned around to get a view of the back her eyes widened, "Now that's what I'm talking about!".

Admiring the dress she had finally chosen to wear to the party, she closed her eyes and then waved her right hand from her head slowly down to her chest area and then opened her eyes. It took her breath away.

She was staring at herself in a red velvet strappy dress that had her bodice decorated with red gemstones to draw attention to her ample bustline, the gemstone neckline continued around her back. She had decided to veer away from her comfort colour of black and chose red to grab the attention of the object of her affections and make him stand to attention, in more ways than one.

The v cut of the front was tasteful as was the knee length hemline. But the shimmer of the velvet every time she moved was amazing and her simple gold choker with a matching red gemstone in the middle of her neck matched her gold strappy shoes with the same gemstone on her toes to connect the straps around her feet. Her makeup was natural, allowing her outfit to shine for her.

She smiled gleefully at her reflection and turned to walk out of the room.

She was going to knock Bruce's socks off.

_On the Watchtower in the quarters she shared with Ice_

Bea smoothed her sweaty palms down the sides of her party dress. Tora was getting ready at her boyfriend Guy's apartment, so they could come together. So it left her to get ready on her own, or panic which was more like what she had done. She had gone through her entire wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit to wear to the party, this was evident by the appearance of her room looking like a tornado had just swept through it. But her mission was accomplished she found the perfect dress to woo Wally.

She was wearing a cocktail style nude coloured bead and crystal encrusted sheer net dress. The shine and sparkle of the design went all the way up to her neck but only covered like a bikini even though the sheer nude tulle covered her from neck to mid-thigh and double long sleeves fitted her in a more demure sense. Having her latina skin tone and confidence about her she wore the dress with every bit of sexiness and sass it was meant to evoke. She felt her power of a woman with pride.

With waterproof mascara and a clear lip gloss as her only make up she looked stunning. Smiling at her reflection she gave herself a thumbs up to boost her confidence, just as a knock on the door signalled Wally's arrival. She turned to open the door hoping that her effort would wield the result she was hoping with all her heart for.

Wally was very nervous and more twitchy then when he was about to go on life and death mission. He was wearing black dress pants, with a crisp white dress shirt, and a red tie that was in tribute to his Flash suit he decided to not wear as he wanted Bea to be impressed with him out of the suit for a change. He had on the spur of the moment asked to escort her to the party and was happy he did when she had beamed at him as she accepted. His nerves were on hyperdrive and he couldn't stop vibrating even though to the human eye he was standing still.

Tonight he was going to ask Bea out on a date.

He was bouncing from one foot to the other in supersonic Flash mode. His heart thundering in his ears like a jackhammer, with his hands behind his back. The door slid open and praying he wouldn't faint looked up, his jaw dropped and he froze blinking rapidly.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOMGO…._

"Hola Wallace"

_OH…MI…GOD_

He could only nod in greeting, unable to form any coherent thoughts in his head, let alone open his mouth.

"Are you ready to go?

Wally could only nod again as his head was frantically running around trying to find the connection to his mouth again.

Bea smiled gently at him, but in her head her inner cheerleader was doing backflips, cartwheels and double somersaults with pom poms in hand to celebrate her well-earned victory. She turned around to pick her clutch purse from her bed and then turned back to hook her arm under Wally's and started to guide him out to the party. Just as they exited she felt Wally take in a very deep breath and stop.

"Bea…", he began softly.

"Yes Wallace?"

"You look stunning. I am proud to be taking the most beautiful girl to the party, thank you for giving me the honour"

Tears burnt at the back of her eyes, "Nada Wally, the honour is all mine".

Smiling widely at each other they made their way to the party.

_Queen Mansion, her bedroom_

Dinah was in a dilemma of epic proportions.

Did she dress to impress Ollie or dress to grab Hal's attention?

Still very much at odds with what to do with her life and whom to share it with had made her doubt anything and everything in her life at present. It was playing havoc with her emotions and doing her head in.

She loved them both very much, but her heart and head were at war as to who her future had her with. One was her best friend and the man she thought was the love of her life until his cheating scandal had thrown a spanner in the works and shattered the picket fenced life she had mapped out. The other had become her best friend and a man she thought would be the last man on Earth or the entire galaxy she would ever harbour romantic feelings for. Funny how life likes to knock you on your butt to see how you bounce back.

Tonight she would make a decision to set the course of her future and what she wanted at the end of it. With a deep breath she set her shoulders and lips in determination and turned back to her wardrobe. She walked in and a minute later came out with her first decision made on the path she had set. Holding it up in front of her body as she faced her full length wall to wall mirror, turning slightly from left to right she slowly smiled. Nodding her head she started to get dressed.

Once done she turned to face her handiwork. She wore a jade coloured knee length sleeveless sheath, that was in an asymmetrical column style with ruching from the neck to the knee. It was elegant and timeless and she decided to add sparkle by donning a 5 row diamond belt. Her minimal makeup highlighted her eyes and lips with a light pink lip gloss. After securing her diamond strapped heels she turned to smile encouragingly at her reflection.

With one more final deep sigh she turned to leave, confident with the choice she had made.

_Queen Mansion, his bedroom an hour later_

Oliver Queen was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist in his bathroom on the phone talking to his business partner. He was meeting Dinah at the party as she had gone early to attend the party with Zee.

"Jake did you check the history of the company and if they have had any shady dealings in the past?"

He listened to the response.

"Hmmm sounds positive but I want a thorough investigation done on everything there is to know about them so no skeletons jump out of the closet once the merger is complete"

He paused.

"Yes she is fine thank you. I will let her know. Yes I will be unavailable after tonight for a week. I am hoping to spend some quality time with Dinah away from everything so we can sort out our future"

Another pause.

"You have my emergency number in case armageddon breaks out. But I have every confidence in you Jake to take care of the final details of this merger. It will benefit so many people once it is done and implemented"

Lifting his wrist to check the gold rolex there he said, "Jake buddy gotta go now…yes you too…and thank you for doing this for me"

He hung up and putting his phone down on the bathroom counter he stared at his reflection. He looked old and tired, had since the scandal broke. He missed Dinah more than he realised, she was like the energy he needed to face each day. He had committed the most unforgivable of acts and he was pulling out all stops to make it up to Dinah and hoped she would still want a future with him.

He loved Dinah Lance with every fiber of his being but pleasure of the flesh was and had always been his weakness. He had sought counselling when Dinah had moved out, attempting to once and for all rid himself of the addiction that had devastated the most precious thing in his life. His relationship with Dinah.

He had booked a surprise trip for them both to fly out tomorrow for a week to a chateau in France where they would be isolated and they could sort out their future once and for all. He wanted to lay his heart on the line and make her understand that what happened would never take place again.

With a regretful sigh of acceptance he turned to go and get ready for the party.

He needed her to believe in him again.

_Watchtower, Hal's quarters_

He was nervous. He was _never_ nervous. Hal Jordan did _not_ do nervous.

But here he was standing in front of his floor length mirror butt naked nervous as hell.

All because of one woman….Dinah.

Hal had been with many women, so many women that his "little black book" had four volumes. He had met and been with women of all shapes and sizes. From human to alien, every culture, religious denomination he had met them all. His numerous conquests were legendary and he had relished in every single one. He believed in the old adage that variety was the spice of life, and he had tried every spice known to man and alien.

He had been proud of his lifestyle and never regretted a single moment. Until the day he laid eyes on Dinah Lance. It was like being hit in the gut with the most powerful weapon he could create with his ring. He had not known it at the time, simply because he would have laughed his head off at the very thought of it. But he had fallen head over heels in love with her then and there.

Every other woman in his lifetime, other than his late mother and baby sister paled in comparison to Dinah Lance. Finding out she could take care of herself as Black Canary and working to aid the less fortunate in her role at her Legal Aid office only cemented his belief that he had found a woman worth spending the rest of his life with, to be the only woman in his life. This dream disappeared before his very eyes when he found out she was engaged to Oliver Queen. He felt a fierce pain in his heart that he could not understand.

So he vowed to be the best male friend she would have, because he may not be with her in the way that he wished but he could be a part of her life. To him that was just as precious. They became friends and formed a bond that deepened over time to literally living in each other's pockets. They could understand what the other was thinking and sometimes finish each other's sentences whenever they were together. He valued their friendship the same as his life as a Green Lantern.

Since Queen's indiscretion Dinah and he had become even closer and his love grew to the point that he could no longer deny it and he didn't want to. Tonight he would ask Dinah out on a date. He wanted her to take a chance on him so he could show her that he could make her happy. She was the brightest star in his universe (and he had seen the brightest) and he would spend the rest of his life giving her all the love he had in his heart for her.

As much as it pained him that she could reject him and tell him she did not feel the same way or that she wanted to spend her life with Oliver Queen, he would accept it as their friendship would be better than nothing. Dinah's happiness came first and foremost. He turned to get ready for the party.

If Dinah was happy, then he would be too. He just wished that she would want to spend her happiness together with him.

_Her Gotham apartment_

Helena could not decide between two show stopping dresses she had finally narrowed down to in her wardrobe. Tonight it was all or nothing for Vic and herself, he needed to make a commitment to them living together or going their separate ways. They loved each other but his unwillingness to choose was driving her crazy. She wanted him completely, paranoid conspiracies and all.

She had come down to these final two from the twenty fashion designer dresses she had originally picked from her overflowing wardrobe. It was the one vice she allowed herself from the fortune she had been left by her parents. She had donated a fair amount of it to charities she supported and to cover Steven's legal fees, the remainder she had put into a savings account for her future and that of any children she may have. She was hoping those children would be with Vic but she was starting to lose hope due to his indecision. Operation Sucker Punch tonight would hopefully give him the confidence to decide, either way.

The first of the two dresses she held up in front of her as she looked at the mirror was a purple sweetheart corset styled mini party dress covered in rainbow crystal beads, which had the skirt in three tiered organza gathered layers that draped softly around the hips and thighs. It was sexy and stunning and in her signature colour.

The second was a cream coloured knee length elastic silk like satin sleeveless sheath. That had a pleated skirt at the front which made it look very simple and demure. Until she turned it around and it made her stare in awe, it had an open back with two thin straps that ran down to the skirt that had a bowknot tail that flared out into a flamenco skirt effect. It was naughty and nice all in one dress. Simply breathtaking in design.

In the end she opted for the sheath as it would make Vic so jealous he would eat his hat, and ensure he would stick like glue to her all night. Her baby doll probably wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her either for that matter. She smiled happily as she turned to get ready.

All's fair in love and war they say.

Vic had won the battle so far, but she was determined to win the war.

_In his apartment_

Vic had been ready for over an hour. He had been pacing for half that time, trying to convince himself that his Helena would take him back.

He had his arguments lined up, ready for her no matter what.

He loved the woman. She was the only one that loved him beyond reason. He was NOT letting her get away.

He had even gone and bought an expensive tuxedo to impress her.

Ok….maybe he asked Batman who sent him one care of Bruce Wayne free of charge. Knowing how much The Question loved his Fedora hat, a black replica had arrived also to match his suit. With a ribbon band that saluted his signature hat.

The man was a hopeless romantic, even if he denied it and threatened to maim you if you even thought it.

Without Zee's knowledge, Vic had paid Steven Mandragora a visit two days ago to discuss his plans for the future he wanted with Zee. Steven had smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"About time you grew some Victor and made my Helena happy. Grace would be proud of you, son"

He then leaned slightly towards him and said, "Break her heart though my boy, and I still have connections that will find you and bury you without a trace, _capisce_?"

Vic gulped loudly and nodded quickly.

"Unless _she_ kills you first. Hell of a spitfire you got there Vic. Just like her beautiful mother", Steven smiles wistfully.

Both men shook hands to cement Vic's plan before he left.

He stood and rolled his shoulders a few times.

He was going to ask his Helena a question tonight.

And he would not take no for an answer.

_WatchTower, in the quarters they shared_

"All will be as it is meant to be, Greg"

"I dunno pardner", Greg said as he put on his cowboy boots that he had spit shined to perfection. He wore a black cowboy shirt instead of his trademark blue, paired with his blue jeans he wore on special occasions he added his red handkerchief and his newly cleaned cowboy hat.

"She loves you and you love her"

"But does she love me only because I am there for her?"

"Thou have me questioning your intelligence at times, this being one of them", Justin was wearing his usual armour but he chose a more formal tunic to wear and was foregoing his helmet tonight. So his hair was neatly combed and with Greg's help had a little wax to keep it that way.

_"Excuse me?"_

"You are blind Greg. We are each there for her in our own way since her relationship ended. But she only wants and loves you. Though your behaviour of late leaves one to ponder why?"

"Do enlighten us, O Blessed know-it-all", Greg said sarcastically with a mock bow.

Justin lifted an eyebrow in sarcastic response. Clearing his throat he began in a perfect British accent.

"Right then. It is a simple matter of chemistry my dear Gregory. You minus Lady Mari are a recipe for heartache for both sides. But you plus Lady Mari is a match made in heaven. Chemistry my friend, and logic if you so wish. Happiness all around"

Greg's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh my God Justin, you are absolutely right. But how did you know?"

"Elementary my dear Saunders, elementary"

Greg rolled his eyes.

"C'mon you two bit hussler, let's mosey on down to this shindig and see what my Mari has to say to me"

_In her New York apartment_

Mari McCabe had worn many, many beautiful designer gowns, dresses and outfits over the years in her modelling career. She knew what worked on her stunning body and what didn't. But tonight of all nights she could not get it together in the styling department of her brain. She blamed her nervousness on the outcome of tonight's performance and what Greg would say to her.

She had so many beautiful clothes to choose from but none jumped out at her to snare Greg's full attention to herself. The man frustrated her to no end but she still wanted to dress to impress him.

Suddenly it came to her and she smiled in delight as she dove into her huge wardrobe. A few minutes later a shout of triumph came from within and she emerged with her sought after prize. She placed the box on her bed and pulled out the dress holding it in front of her as she twirled in front of the mirror. Perfect!

She laid it out on the bed, then pulled out the other items inside. The earrings, shoes and items to wear under the dress, she then made her way to her shower. When she returned a short while later she began to dress. Once completely done she turned to admire her handiwork.

Mari was wearing an outfit that was given to her by her longtime close friend and celebrity singer Toni Braxton. They had met whilst Toni was filming for her latest video clip for her up and coming smash hit, "He wasn't man enough for me". Mari was there for an exclusive fashion shoot in another part of the studio. The women had bumped into each other whilst coming out of there neighbouring dressing rooms both in costume. They had stared in awe at what the other was wearing, complimenting each other on how stunning they looked. They giggled and introduced themselves, becoming instant friends they organised to meet up after their work was done.

After her fashion shoot was done Mari was given the outfit she had worn as a gift from the fashion designer she had modelled it for. It was packed in the beautiful box it arrived in to preserve it. Smiling knowing what she would do with it, she thanked the designer who had signed her that day to a ten year contract and left. Meeting up with Toni afterwards at a nearby restaurant she presented the outfit to her as she knew how much Toni had admired it. Toni was shocked speechless at Mari's generosity, especially as they had only just met.

They had started talking and only stopped when the owner of the restaurant told them he had to go home. They had said goodbye with the promise to meet up with each other whenever they were in the same place at the same time. A week later Mari had arrived home to find a package waiting for her. Puzzled she took it in and when she opened it gasped in surprise and gave a whoop of delight. It was the outfit that she had admired Toni in the first time they met.

It was a chain link body dress in metallic silver that shone with every move she made. It had multiple rows that draped across her body from chest to mid-thigh and joined up at the side seam to again mirror the effect around her back. Underneath she wore a silver boob tube with matching boy leg pants. It was the dress that Toni had worn in the dance sequence at the end of her video clip. Mari added the matching silver dangle earrings and silver strappy heels that Toni had thoughtfully included in the package she sent. Her final touches were to highlight her eyes in white eye liner and silver eye shadow with a swipe of luminescent lip gloss on her lips she was ready.

Turning to take a final look at herself in her wardrobe mirror, she walked slowly towards it and watched the dress shimmy and catch the light. It was incredible and she smiled slyly knowing the effect it would have on Greg. His eyes would bug out of his head.

Hopefully it would give him the poke in the ribs to finally give them a chance. If not, she was going to take up Diana's offer to use her golden lasso. Mari would hog tie her stubborn cowboy to a chair and make him see reason. She was actually hoping that he would play hard to get so she could see the lasso in action.

Grinning at her reflection she blew herself a kiss and called for transport to the Watchtower.

Game on!

_Watchtower, her quarters_

Shayera Hol was not one to be daring or care about what she wore. Tonight though she was willing to make an exception. Add to it the urging of all her Justice League girlfriends and fashion expertise she was now standing in front of her mirror stunned with how she looked.

She was wearing a mid-thigh loose fitting elastic satin jumpsuit in gold that had opal like gemstones surrounding the high neck halter top, leaving her arms, shoulders and back bare. With gold strappy stiletto heels that had the straps wrap all the way around her calves to end at her knees, these had been a gift from Mari who had said they would set her outfit off when Shay had described it to them all. Her hair was left to hang down her back in gentle waves. Pairing all this with chandelier earrings and wide cuff bracelets in opal to match her neckline, she rubbed a shimmering lotion Diana had given her over her exposed arms and legs and she was party ready.

She was going to have John's eyes locked on her all night and make the soldier in him stand to attention.

All or nothing Shay, all or nothing.

John Stewart was going to finally give in and let them come together again.

She turned to look at her mace propped up in the corner lovingly.

If not she was in the mood for some batting practice.

She turned and walked out confident she was going to win him over finally tonight.

_In his Detroit apartment_

John was dressed and ready to go, he was wearing black dress pants and a maroon dress shirt that suited his dark skin. He wanted to impress Shayera and make her realise that he wanted to be with her and the future that was theirs. He smiled picturing her holding their son in her arms, and hoped that there was a little girl in their also one day.

He had realised how stubbornly stupid he had been and funnily enough it had taken Mari to make him see sense. She had confronted him two days ago and told him in no uncertain terms that he was being an idiot, as much as Greg was. She had told him that he was lucky as he had seen his future happiness with Shayera, whereas the rest of them had to take each day as it came. She had then slapped him saying that they now both had closure from their relationship and he could finally get over himself. She had then hugged him telling him to release his stubborn pride and love Shayera for the wonderful woman she was.

He had returned home to sit on his lounge and look back on his life, then looking to the future he came to a sudden realisation. He had been truly happy when he was with Shayera. Mentally slapping himself he vowed then and there that he would grab the bull by the horns and let the chips fall where they may. He chuckled to himself as he knew Shay would not like being compared to a bull but her approach was much like one in a china shop. He smiled as he thought of his flame haired angel. She was his life and now he wanted nothing more than to spend an eternity with her.

He sighed as he knew how much she would rub it in that she was right all along. Well she would let her take this one. But he was no pushover and there would be times in their lives that he would put his foot down.

This time though he was happy to let his lady win.

_Her Washington apartment_

Di was pissed and mightily so. She was running late to get ready, which meant she would be late for the party. She was covered from head to toe in mud.

Wonder Woman had been called out on a mission earlier in the day to apprehend Giganta who was causing havoc in New Zealand that had the potential of escalating to an international incident. Apparently Giganta had decided to focus on the health and beauty industry instead of a life of crime, as it was booming, paid more and was less stressful and legal. She had been researching clay and mud and it's benefit to skincare. Having gotten wind of the boiling mud pools and hot springs in Rotorua she decided to try them out for herself. Giganta though forgot to account for two things, her sheer size and the protective natives of the area.

Diana had arrived to find Giganta having scared all the local tourists away, lounging deep in one pool whilst her feet were each in other pools in front of her and her hands in pools to the side of her, she had ear plugs in and her eyes closed. She looked the picture of relaxation and Diana was tempted to leave her to her own devices, except for the loud protesting natives who were furiously trying to gain her attention. Sighing reluctantly she flew down to them and managed to calm them down and offer to make Giganta leave quietly if they promised to drop the many charges against her for breaking their laws and traditions.

After calmly advising Giganta of their agreement, who amazingly agreed on condition that she would be able to take a few samples for further research which the natives happily provided a year's supply for both her and a surprised Wonder Woman, she had turned to leave as she was now running late when…

_SPLAT!_

She was suddenly covered in mud, thanks to the mud version of a gigantic snowball that Giganta had thrown at her. Turning in fury at the innocently smiling Giganta she began to stomp towards her.

"Ah ah ah Wonder Woman the natives are watching, we don't want to give them something to be upset about now and cause an international incident do we?", she asked batting her eyelashes at her.

Any other time Wonder Woman would have called her bluff, but today was not the day. Smiling brightly at Giganta, "I'll just have to give you a wedgie the next time I see you", she deadpanned.

Then crossing her arms across her chest she warned, "Now leave before I make a mud pie out of you and drag you out of there"

It took twenty minutes to finally leave as it was five for Giganta to depart then a further fifteen to try and leave as the natives wanted her autograph and to take photos of her, even covered in mud. Whilst she was desperate to escape the eager faces could not be ignored so she stayed for as long as she could without being rude before she politely excused herself. By the time she left she was not happy as the mud had long since dried and she looked like a clay monster. Her mood had not improved since returning to the Watchtower as all those she passed made a wisecrack of some sort that did not impress her in the slightest, her glaring at them made them laugh as in her state just enhanced her monster like appearance.

She just made it into her quarters when her mobile on her dresser rang, she wanted to ignore it and just head to her shower. Sighing heavily she quickly grabbed it.

"What?"

"Di?", Zee hesitantly asked, "are you ok?"

"No, Zee I'm not. I'm sorry for sounding short, but I am late enough as it is. Going to be even later now as need to shower and scrub like mad-"

"Why what happened?"

"Giganta and mud that's what. The stuff is all over me and dried up too-"

"Say no more, my friend. I got this. Be there in a jiffy. Won anaid ot em ekat", she said.

Diana's eyes widened as Zee appeared right before her and took her phone from her and ended their call. Looking at Zee properly she smiled knowingly.

"You like?", Zee asked as she turned from left to right.

"Somebody gonna get some tonight huh Zee?"

Zatanna giggled, "Let's hope it's the somebody that I want"

"I will pray to my Goddesses for you two Zee as well as myself"

"Gee Di you would have come to the party looking like a tomato with the amount of scrubbing it looks like you need"

"Damn Giganta and mud pools"

"Not to worry. Have you picked what you will wear Di?"

Diana nodded.

"Ok hun, close your eyes and picture yourself exactly how you want to look for tonight….ready?"

Diana nodded again, closing her eyes with a wide smile on her face.

Touching one hand to Diana's forehead Zee chanted twice, "Efil ot maerd anaid"

Diana felt her skin tingle slightly and a slight breeze touch her body for a few seconds.

"Oh my God, Di", Zee gasped.

Diana's eyes snapped open in alarm.

"You look amazing!"

"You like?", Diana parroted her earlier comment, mimicking her left to right turn.

"Uh huh, Clark will need to roll his tongue back in his head tonight when he sees you, so will every male and three quarters of the females attending tonight. Damn girlfriend you almost make me want to bat for the other team", she winked at Diana.

"Really Zee?"

"Di, look for yourself", she gently turned Diana towards her full length mirror behind her.

Diana gasped, normally not one to care about her looks she stared at the beauty of her own reflection.

Her dress was an azure coloured one shoulder satin mini dress with a chiffon overlay that was ruched and swept up to the left shoulder and ended with a soft flowing drape over the entire left arm. The left shoulder also was encrusted with beaded detail in azure and gold that spanned her entire chest and back area in a diagonal expanding flow towards the right. The dress was a tribute to Diana's heritage but with a modern and eye-catching twist. It matched her eyes and made them look like sparkling gemstones in her face. She knew it would grab everyone's attention but the only person that would make all her efforts worthwhile was the only eyes she wanted on her.

Her makeup consisted of a light eyeshadow to match her dress and a clear gloss on her ruby lips to make them shine, her skin was flawless but the added touches made her glow. Her hair was swept up to one side and cascaded in slight ringlets to cover her bare shoulder. With her only jewellery being her ever present silver bracelets and silver star earrings, the outfit was completed with her gold strappy low heels.

She turned to Zee with her heart in her eyes and smiling brightly whispered, "Thank you Zee"

Zee was looking at her slightly puzzled, with a slight wave of her hand she then smiled, "Now you're welcome Di"

Diana turned to the mirror to see what she had done and her smile widened. Zee had turned her bracelets and earring to gold matching her ensemble.

"It will only last until your dress comes off….which if Superman has anything to do with it will be sometime tonight"

_"Zee!"_

"Come on Di, you know you want him bad"

_"Zee!"_

"Man of Steel going to take on whole new meaning tonight sweetie. Will probably have to use his freeze breath to calm himself. Might use his x-ray vision on you which would probably require more freeze breath…"

"Ohmigod Zee stop!"

"-damn honey can see you two now, he will use his super speed to whisk you away to his fortress. Laser vision to cut your dress off you….unless he rips it off first…pity though such a pretty dress too….and then like Marvin Gaye sang, "Let's get it on" will be playing through his head as her picks you up and lays you on his bed and…."

Diana placed her hand over Zee's mouth to halt her chatter, "Zatanna Zatara I never knew your imagination was so wild"

Grabbing Diana's hand and pulling it from her mouth, "You have no idea Di. You think that's bad you should hear what I picture Bruce and I doing…"

Diana blushed, "Uhhhh no thanks Zee, got the picture with Kal and I…"

"Like you never thought of that already, and probably more X rated than what I just painted"

Diana wiggled her eyebrows at her, "You don't know the half of it"

Zee's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect O.

"Virgin in body Zee, but very seasoned veteran in mind", she smirked knowingly.

Zee's jaw dropped and she was completely speechless.

"Daaaamn….somebody's gonna definitely get some… and more tonight!"

"Uh huh", Diana agreed.

"You gonna rock his world tonight"

"Yup!", she confirmed with a loud pop on the end.

"Just make sure you two don't rock everybody's world tonight huh?"

_"Zee!"_

Both women laughed as they left to head over to the party.

_Metropolis, in his apartment_

He lifted his arms and smelt his left then right armpit, then looked in the mirror to see if any sweat patches for the fifth time. Nothing.

He held his hand in front of his mouth and tested for bad breath. Nothing.

He checked his attire from head to toe again to see if any wrinkles, dirt or fluff to remove. Ma would be proud. Nothing.

He was as nervous as a schoolboy about to go on his first date.

He checked his phones, email, and blogs for any messages. Nothing.

He thought of any insecurities he held in regards to being with Diana. Nothing.

He thought of anything that could stand in his way of asking Diana for a second chance. Pa would have been proud. Nothing.

He was ready.


End file.
